The Ghost of Los Angeles
by LuxxOnFire
Summary: Sophie is a 26 year old who's life has a habit of taking dramatic turns but she is blindsided when she finds that the nanny job that she has been hired for throws her into the home and strange life of Robert Pattinson. / VERY mature. /
1. Chapter 1

As I pulled up to the locked gate of a house that looked to be bigger than 20 of the entirety of my apartment combined, I felt a large surge of nervousness move through my stomach and immediately regretted my 2nd large cup of coffee I'd had earlier that morning. There was a small box situated inside of a large brick column. I let the window of my car down and reached out to press the button that said 'Call' on it with a shaky finger.

"Name please?" I heard the voice of a woman come through the box and I cleared my throat.

"Sophie Gilbert"

"Ah! Yes, Ms. Gilbert. Drive straight in and pull up to the garage on the right. I'll meet you there" the woman's voice seemed much more chipper after I told her my name.

The gates opened slowly and I let my window up as I pressed the gas to ease my car forward. I drove along for a few seconds, admiring the gorgeous, massive yard. The path I was driving down was lined with trees that didn't quite look like they belonged in California. For a second, it felt like I was back in Georgia.

I did as the woman instructed and pulled my car up to the garage situated to the right of the massive home in front of me. It was incredibly gorgeous. It had a sort of spanish feel to it with the outside being a deep tan color. It looked to be about 3 stories high and had large windows all across the front of it.

I wanted to pay more attention to it but the woman I'd just spoken to was making her way towards me from the front door. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car after grabbing my bag and straightened my black pin stripe pants as I shut my door.

"Ms. Gilbert, it's so nice to meet you" she said as she approached me with her hand extended. She had a thick british accent and I realized that she was the woman I'd spoken to on the phone the day before when I called about the job.

I took her hand, hoping mine wasn't sweaty, and smiled. "It's lovely to meet you as well, Ms. Clare?"

"That's me," she nodded, smiling. "Follow me."

I was 26 years old and had dipped my toes into several careers at that point. I had a bachelor's degree in teaching, an associate's degree in child care, 2 years of culinary school, and I'd been teaching several styles of dance for 6 years.

I know, I know. It sounds like I'm an overachiever but that's not the case. I was always getting too bored with careers that I chose. I could never make myself stay in any field for too long so I'd tried a bit of it all since graduating high school 2 years early back in Georgia.

I found myself in Los Angeles, California a year before this particular day when I got an offer for a job as a chef's assistant in one of the most popular restaurants in the city. I loved my job and I'm pretty sure I would've stayed there for a very long time had the economy not effected the establishment to the point of having to close down.

That was how I managed to find myself in this neighborhood of obviously rich people. In my seemingly endless search for a job that I didn't think would make me want to shoot myself in the face, I came across an ad for a live-in nanny.

Being that I had absolutely no life outside of teaching dance on Thursday evenings and I needed something to distract me from other things, this sounded perfect. The pay was damn good too.

I followed Ms. Clare back towards the door that she'd just walked out of. I felt my anxiety calming down a bit in her presence, thankfully. I looked down at my white button up blouse to make sure that I wasn't showing off too much as she opened the front door for me.

Once we were inside, I was absolutely blown away. To my left there was a massive sitting room. All of the furniture, which consisted of the biggest sectional sofa I'd ever seen, two love seats, and two oversized chairs, was made of black leather. The table in the center of the room was glass and on top of it sat the largest bouquet of white roses I had ever seen. The scent of them filled the room. The main thing that my eyes focused on was the black grand piano situated across the room from the furniture.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around as she closed the door behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, as she stepped up beside me. I could only nod.

"Come, we'll do the interview in my son's office."

I followed her through the beautiful sitting room I'd been staring at and looked down at my feet to see that the floors were a gorgeous dark grey colored stone. My heels clanked against them as I followed her through a long hallway. There were black and white photos all along the walls of various landscapes that were breathtaking and there were 2 doors on both sides of the hallway.

"Here we are," she said as she opened the last door, which was at the end of the hallway, for me to walk in.

This room was massive and incredibly beautiful. The entire left wall was made up of windows that led out to a balcony which showed off a breathtaking view of the property behind all of the houses that were in the neighborhood with this one.

Towards the back wall of the room was a huge mahogany desk that had a stack of books sitting on one side of it and a computer on the other. There were photos on it but they were faced away from me so I was unable to see who or what they were of. Behind the desk the entire wall was covered in three separate pictures that all went together to present a view of what I immediately recognized as the London sky line. The walls of the room were painted a dark, rich shade of maroon.

There was a sitting area on the right side of the room with furniture that was similar to what I'd seen in the sitting room. There was a leather couch and two oversized chairs which were placed along with a smaller version of the table I'd seen before, in a circle.

No wonder they have the money to hire someone for this.

"Have a seat please," Ms. Clare pulled me from my thoughts and I looked to see her sitting at the desk now.

I smiled and made my way over to the 2 wooden chairs that matched the wood of the desk. I sat on one of them and crossed my legs before looking at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so young," she told me as she put on her glasses and picked up a piece of paper from the desk which I could see was my resume that I had emailed to her the night before.

"Most applicants have been in their mid-40's or older," she continued. "Can I ask why you're applying for this kind of job?"

I cleared my throat and folded my hands on my lap. "Well," I began. "I've always loved kids. I know everyone probably says that," I laughed and she did too. "But, I really do. I helped raise my two younger siblings and I have an associate's degree in child care as well as a bachelor's degree in teaching."

"Yes, I see that," she smiled, nodding in approval.

I hated interviews. I mean, I really hated them. They made me crazy. I hated feeling judged like that. But, this one was pleasant so far. Ms. Clare had a way of making me feel very comfortable.

"It looks like you've been a busy girl since graduating high school," she laughed, her finger trailing down along the resume as she read what was there. "You're very accomplished."

I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Well, as you know, this job will require you to live in this house," she said as she took her glasses off and sat them on the desk. "The child you'll be looking after is 6 years old and she leaves for school at 7:30 am and returns at 3 pm everyday so you'll have a lot of free time on your hands which is a real perk, if you ask me," she grinned before continuing. "You'll be helping her get ready for school in the mornings and help her with her homework in the afternoons as well as tutoring for any subject she may need help in. That's very rare though. She is quite bright," she told me, sounding very proud of that. "Her father works late hours most of the time which is why we need you," she said, motioning towards me and I couldn't help but wonder if she meant she needed me for the job. "Her previous nanny just didn't work for her," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. I wondered exactly why she didn't work out.

Oh God, am I about to have to take care of a hell child?

"You're not married, are you?" she asked out of nowhere and it shocked me a bit. I felt the lump rise up in my throat and I swallowed hard, shaking my head. "No ma'am," I answered quietly.

"Good. I don't think anyone's husband would like this sort of job for his wife," she laughed. "But, where you would be staying is just like an apartment. You'll have your own bathroom and of course, full access to the pool and work out room."

Pool and work out room? My apartment sure as hell didn't have that.

"You'll most likely be having meals with Chloe," she informed me and before I could ask she explained who Chloe was. "She's the child you'll be looking after," she smiled. "Her father is rarely here for meals," she sighed. "The job is truly very easy. She's not any trouble at all most of the time."

Honestly, it sounded like the best job ever. I'm just a full time babysitter.

The phone on the desk started ringing and held up one finger before answering it.

"Hello?...Yes, darling...Yes," she raised an eyebrow as she spoke and she was watching me the whole time but my eyes were locked on the beautiful portraits behind her. I'd always wanted to go to London. "Uh huh...alright...perfect," she hung up and smiled at me.

"So, here goes the interesting part," she laughed and I looked at her again. "Are you familiar with any celebrities, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Please, call me Sophie," I told her with a smile and then tilted my head a bit in reaction to her question. "Well, I see them on tv and in magazines and whatnot," I laughed, not knowing if she was asking me if I actually knew any. It was LA, after all.

She nodded and smiled. "Do you know who Robert Pattinson is?"

My eyes widened a bit and I stared at her for a few seconds as the pieces began to fall together.

I knew she looked familiar.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, you're in his office," she laughed, holding her hand out as if she were presenting it to me.

I couldn't help but laugh and I shook my head. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that-"

"I'm conducting this interview for him," she nodded. "Chloe is his daughter."

Of course, I knew that Chloe was his daughter. Anyone who was a fan of his the way I had been would know that. His story was a rather tragic one though. He'd starred in several huge films before marrying a girl he'd met in California. I remembered seeing all of the psycho girls online having heart attacks over the news of his marriage and again at the news of his wife's pregnancy a few months later.

I couldn't remember exactly but I was pretty sure that his wife passed away only 2 months after Chloe's birth in a car accident.

After that, he didn't appear in anymore movies and began working behind the scenes. His film production company that he'd started a year after his wife's death was now the biggest in LA.

I had to try my best to suppress the fan girl giggles that were threatening to explode from my mouth as I let it sink in that I was sitting in the office of a man that I'd claimed I would marry so many years ago. This was just too bizarre.

But, I kept my cool other than laughing right after she told me.

"Well, that's interesting," I smiled. "That explains why he would need a nanny."

"Exactly," she smiled, looking very pleased. "We would love to hire you."

Was she serious?

"Really?" I asked, shock evident in my tone.

But before she could answer me, the office door flew open.

"Grandma, grandma!" I turned to see a little girl with long, dirty blonde hair running into the room waving around a piece of paper. She was in what looked like a Catholic school uniform.

"Look!" she said, placing the piece of paper down on the desk and I watched as Ms. Clare put on her glasses and looked at the piece of paper.

"Great job, darling!" she said before hugging her tightly. I glanced at the piece of paper once it was laid down and saw that it was a test with a very large, red A+ written across the top of it. "I told you that you'd do well."

"Thank you for helping me," she said sweetly and I could hear the slight sound of a british accent in her voice but it wasn't as thick as her grandmother's or her father's.

Chloe's face turned towards me and I smiled at her. She was definitely her father's child. It was like his eyes were staring back at me. "Who is she?" she whispered, still staring at me.

"Well, Chloe this is Ms. Sophie. She's going to be your new nanny."

I found myself slightly nervous. This child's reaction to me would most likely decide whether I really got this position or not.

"But," her facial expression was confused. "She's not old and she's pretty," she said as she looked up at her grandmother.

We both started laughing. "That's right. Go say hello," she told her, nudging her to walk over to me.

I turned around in my chair as she walked over to me looking very shy.

I smiled sweetly at her and held my hand out for her. "Hi Chloe, you can just call me Sophie," I told her and she smiled up at me as she put her hand in mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she told me, sounding very adult-like.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," I told her, grinning.

"So," she chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes glancing from her grandmother to me. "Will you play with me and stuff?," she asked and I could see that she was very hopeful.

I laughed and nodded. "Of course, I will."

Her face lit up and I couldn't help but smiled back at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I grinned.

"I like her," she said as she turned to look at her grandmother.

"I thought that you might. Now, go change clothes. You have to be at the studio in 20 minutes."

"Yes ma'am," she smiled. "I'll leave the test for Daddy to see," she said, pointing towards the top of the desk.

She walked towards the door and opened it but turned to look at me before walking out of it.

"Sophie?"

I turned to look at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

I turned to look at and she smiled. "She'll be here on Monday, darling."

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "See you then!" she waved before shutting the door and I could hear her footsteps moving fast down the hall.

"That was weird," said a few seconds later.

"What was?"

"She's very shy. It takes her a long time to warm up to people most of the time," she informed me with a smile.

"Oh," I smiled. "I just try to sort of get on their level and not seem too adult-like but still be an adult. You know?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "Okay, let me get this paper work signed for my son and I'll take you on a tour of the home."

"Great."

After signing several pieces of paper, a few which basically said that if I said anything about the private life of the Pattinsons I'd never have another job again for the rest of my life, we made our way around the large home looking at the different rooms.

The main part of the house had 5 bedrooms and 4 very large bathrooms. Of course, I wasn't shown the master bedroom which was Robert's room and I figured that I would never be going in there anyway so it didn't matter.

Chloe's bedroom was amazing. The walls were covered completely in murals that consisted of pictures from Charlotte's Web, Little Red Riding Hood, and The Cat in The Hat. There were 2 large bookshelves completely full of books which shocked me because I'd expected to walk into a gigantic doll house or something else extravagant you'd see a star's child room set up as. Her bed was rather large and covered by a red comforter that matched the red and beige theme of the room.

"She loves books," Ms. Clare told me as we looked in the door. "Most of the time she just sits in here and reads."

"That's awesome," I said as I looked towards my right and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head to see that that entire side of the room was set up as a mini dance area. There was wood flooring there and the entire wall was made up of mirrors. "Wow," I said as I looked at it.

"Oh! You dance as well, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Since I was 4."

"Well, that's perfect because other than books, dancing is the only thing on this girl's mind."

I laughed and looked over at her as we walked out of the room and began walking down the hall.

"What type of dance is she learning?"

"Ballet," she told me and I smiled, nodding. "Is that what you teach?"

"I teach ballet, ballroom, and hip hop."

"What an odd mixture," laughed. "Fascinating. Chloe will just love that."

I couldn't help but wonder as I followed Ms. Clare towards the kitchen that had literally taken my breath away when I saw it because it was so huge and amazing, when I was going to meet Mr. Pattinson himself. It struck me as odd that I was being hired and he seemed to have nothing at all to do with it since his mother was the one who'd given the interview.

Of course, I didn't want to ask about that because I didn't want her to know that I was a secret fan girl.

I followed her out of a door that was in the kitchen which lead to a small walk way outside. The walk way extended to another part of the house which looked like it would be a pool house because the pool was only a few feet away from it.

Ms. Clare pulled a key out of her back pocket and unlocked the door of it before opening it and stepping to the side for me to walk in.

I stepped in and my mouth nearly hit the floor. The living room alone was bigger than my entire apartment.

"This is where you'll be staying," she told me as I walked in and looked around. The living room had another huge sectional couch but it was covered with dark blue cloth. The walls of the room were a dark grey color and were decorated with several black and white photos of flowers along the wall. There was even a flat screen tv set up with a blu-ray player and satellite.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and I made my way into the kitchen which was towards the right of the living room.

I heard her laugh as I moved my fingers over the black granite counter top. All of the appliances looked to be brand new.

"The bedroom is that way," she told me, pointing towards the left of the living room and I walked over to the door there.

I opened it and once again was blown away when I saw the huge California king sized bed there. It was covered by a beautiful white satin comforter and the frame of it looked to be the same type of wood Rob's desk was made of. There were two small tables that matched it on either side of the bed and on the other side of the room there were double doors that were opened to reveal a walk in closet.

"The bathroom is just through there," Ms. Clare spoke up from behind me and I turned to grin at her before walking into the room and opening the door to the bathroom.

"Holy," I stopped myself before cursing as I looked around the room to see a massive bathtub that looked like it could fit 4 people in as well as a huge shower stall that looked like it could fit the same amount of people inside of it. The room was decorated in dark blue and off-white just like the bedroom and the dark blue color of the walls matched the color of the bedroom walls as well.

How did these people know this was my favorite color?

"Of course, if there's anything you don't like-"

I cut her off quickly as I walked out of the bathroom. "No ma'am. It's perfect," I laughed.

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Rob will have a truck sent to your apartment building Sunday afternoon to gather your things and it will all be set up here for you on Monday."

"Seriously?" I asked, totally shocked by the fact that I would only have to do part of the moving that I was dreading.

She nodded. "Yes. He makes sure his employees are very well taken care of. Especially when they will be taking care of Chloe."

After going over a few more details of what I would be doing and getting a hug from Ms. Clare who informed me that I should just call her Clare, I made my way back out to my car with a huge smile plastered on my face. I really had not planned on getting the job seeing as though I'd never been a nanny before.

Just as I was digging through my purse for my car keys while walking towards my car, a black car pulled up the drive and parked next to my car. I watched as the door opened and my breath caught in my throat when I saw who got out.

There he was, still as gorgeous as he had been when I saw him for the first time on tv, dressed in a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath. His black tie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

I didn't realize I was staring until he stared back with a grin on his face. "You're Sophie?" he asked and I realized I needed to speak back.

"Yes sir," I responded, trying not to sound nervous.

He laughed. "Please, call me Rob. I don't care to feel old just yet." He said as he walked around the back of my car and extended his hand to me. "69?" he asked and I just stared up at him, totally confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice a bit higher than I wanted it to be.

"Your car." He smirked as he look go of my hand and put his hands in his front pockets. "It's a 69 Mustang, right?"

I laughed and looked at my black car before looking back at him. "Yep," I nodded.

"Red leather interior. Nice. It's in damn good condition too," he said as he leaned towards the window and looked in.

I was glad that my obsession with keeping my car completely clean at all times was finally a good thing. It would've been quite embarrassing for this man who was so incredibly sexy and powerful to see my car littered with McDonald's bags and Starbucks cups.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him as he leaned back to look down at me. His eyes were very intense and the prettiest shade of green I'd ever seen. Photos did this man no justice.

"I hear you'll be joining us on Monday," he said as he looked towards the house and back at me. "I hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will," I smiled, wondering how the hell he already knew I'd be working there. I'd just left Clare for the first time since I arrived.

"Well, I'm sure I will see you soon, ," he smiled.

"You can call me Sophie," I told him quickly and he laughed.

"You don't want to feel old either?"

"Not just yet," I laughed and he did as well.

"Have a nice day, Sophie," he told me before walking towards the front door of the house and I couldn't help but feel my legs starting to feel like jelly when he said my name.

I was glad that he had no idea that just by stepping out of the car he'd made my dream of meeting him come true which was a dream I'd had since I was 18 years old.

I finally managed to get my key out of my purse and got into my car soon after that. Once I'd made it out of the gate and half way down the road, I let out a loud scream which was accompanied by me slapping the steering wheel a few times.

Who knew that my afternoon would turn out like this?


	2. Chapter 2

I'd barely slept by the time my alarm went off at 5:00 am on Monday morning. I was actually already awake and brushing my teeth in my bathroom when it sounded off. I rinsed off my tooth brush and glanced at my reflection in the mirror before going to turn it off.

I'd decided to let my naturally curly, dark brown hair dry on it's own and the ringlets hung over my shoulders and half way down my back. I kept my make up simple, as usual, only wearing mascara and clear lip gloss to make myself look more alive since I was so pale. My green eyes were looking extra green because of light green t-shirt that I was wearing along with a simple pair of jeans that had holes in the knees.

Thankfully, I didn't have to dress the part for this job. I was told I could wear anything I wanted.

My apartment looked nothing like it used to. It was stripped bare now. The only thing there was my mattress, my laptop, and my bag.

I sighed as I turned off the alarm on my cell phone and threw it into my bag along with the small bag that carried my tooth brush and make up.

I'd been living in that apartment for 2 years and I truly wasn't sad to leave it behind.

I didn't look back when I walked out the door and made my way down to the parking garage to drive to my new job and new home.

I was told that I could arrive whenever I wanted as long as I was there by or before 6:30 am so I could help Chloe get ready for school. Clare, her grandmother, had flown back to England the night before since I would be taking her place at the Pattinson home.

I drove up to the gate that I'd driven up to 4 days ago and felt much more at ease than I did on that day. I was basically going to be alone in my apartment all day since Chloe would be at school. The only other people in the home were the people who cooked and cleaned. It was going to be strange but very nice to not have to worry about someone looking over my shoulder while I worked.

I pressed the numbers I'd been told were the security code and watched as the gates opened for me to drive through. It was slightly dark outside and the driveway that was lined with trees looked sort of creepy because of it.

Instead of parking in front of the garage this time, I parked inside of it in the spot that was reserved for me and had opened via the little button on the controller that was given to me by one of the people who came to get my stuff from my apartment the day before.

The garage door closed behind me as I stepped out of my car and I gasped as I looked around at the other cars in the massive room.

I could've had an orgasm right then and I realized why Robert had known that my car was a 1969 mustang. He had one himself. Along with a 1960, 1965, and 1967. They were all jet black and absolutely gorgeous.

"Damn," I said under my breath as I walked past them and towards the door that led to the area on the side of the walkway that my 'apartment' was at the end of.

I unlocked the door with the key that I was given by the same man who gave me the controller for the garage door and I gasped when I walked in. They'd done just as Clare said they would and decorated the entire place with all of my stuff.

"Shit," I whispered as I closed the door behind me. "I couldn't have made it look this cute." I said to myself as I sat my bag down on the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator, purely out of curiosity, to find it fully stocked with fruits, vegetables, chicken, beef, milk, orange juice, apple juice, sodas, and even beer.

I was beginning to wonder if this was really all a dream. There had to be some sort of catch here.

I turned around to walk towards the bedroom to find that I was not alone.

A loud scream left my lips and I jumped back, running into the refrigerator.

"Holy shit, you scared me," I put my hand over my chest and took a deep breath when I realized that it was Robert.

He was standing in the living room area leaned against the back of the couch there. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was grinning at my reaction. I couldn't help but stare at the man. He was like a walking orgasm wearing his black slacks and a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone to reveal a bit of chest hair.

"Sorry to frighten you," he spoke, his voice sounding amazing and having the power to ruin a perfectly good pair of Victoria's Secret panties.

"It's okay," I laughed, bringing my hand down and pushing myself off of the refrigerator.

He cocked his head to the side and brought one of his hands up to rub his jaw with the back of his fingers. I couldn't help but stare at them. He had the sexiest hands I had ever seen.

_Stop lusting over your boss! _

"I must say, it's pretty weird to see a woman who I've hired as a nanny wearing what you're wearing," he told me, his eyes traveling down my body then back up to my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak and cleared my throat. "Well, your mother told me that I could-"

He held up the same hand he was touching his face with to stop me from speaking. "I'm not complaining, Sophie."

"Oh," I smiled and let out a breath of relief through my nose. "Um, can I ask why you're in here at such a crazy hour?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here yet," he said as he pushed off of the couch and began walking towards me. "I was making sure everything was up to par."

"It looks amazing," I told him, smiling as I stared into his green eyes.

_Goddammit, he's so sexy in person._

_STOP IT, SOPHIE!_

"I'm glad you approve," he said as he got closer to me. There was only about 2 feet separating us now and I could smell his cologne. It made me get butterflies in my stomach and I swallowed hard.

"It's really more than I deserve. I'm blown away," I told him, my voice pretty quiet because I had managed to lose myself by staring at his face.

I'd fantasized about this man for so many years and here he was, standing in front of me, allowing me to live in his home. Oh, I just love Los Angeles.

He pursed his lips as he tilted his head while looking at me closer now and I watched his eyes as they scanned over my features.

_Um, what the hell is he doing?_

"You are really, very beautiful, you know?" he said in a lower voice and my breath caught in my throat. "I find it odd that you'd apply for a position like this one."

"I'm sort of an odd person," I replied, completely telling the truth.

He smirked and reached out to push my hair behind my left shoulder. My heart started pounding and I hoped to God it wasn't as loud as it seemed in my ears.

"I know you don't have a husband," he pointed out very randomly, his eyes locked on mine. "No boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

"No children?"

I shook my head again.

"Friends?"

"One," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Only one?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm a very, um, private person," I informed him and he smiled that panty dropping smile he was so good at.

"That's very good to know," he whispered before closing the small gap between us and I gasped when his body pressed against mine, his hand snaking around to my lower back to hold me there.

I was frozen, my eyes locked on the bit of his chest that was visible under his shirt.

I didn't know what the hell was happening and I started wondering if I was having one of my very vivid dreams.

His other hand moved down to my chin and he used his finger to tip my head back so he could look down at me.

"Are you a fan of my previous work, Sophie?" he asked in a low voice. His eyes were darker now and I could smell the scent of coffee and peppermint on his breath. It made me want to kiss him.

I swallowed hard, debating over whether I should tell him the truth but it slipped out of my mouth before I had a chance to really think about it. "Yes," I whispered and he grinned.

"A big fan?"

"Sort of," I replied, wondering if he could even hear me because my voice was so low. So many things were running through my mind at this point.

What the fuck was he doing?

What do I do?

Am I dreaming?

Oh, and of course, please bend me over the counter and fuck my brains out. _Please._

"Why are you a fan of that?" he asked, his hand moving from my chin to my hair and he pushed a few strands off of my forehead.

"Um," I started to speak.

"Other than my acting abilities," he said, looking down at my face again as he reached down and picked up my hand, which I was sure was sweaty, and placed it on the back of his neck. I swallowed hard at the contact and couldn't fight the urge to move my thumb over his skin there.

"Um," I began again, feeling the blood moving to my cheeks.

_And everywhere else._

"Because," I cleared my throat and looked away from his face.

"Look at me," he whispered in an incredibly seductive way that made me have to look at him.

"Because, you're rather attractive," I finally pushed the sentence out and bit my bottom lip as I waited for his reaction.

Perhaps this was his odd way of testing me to see if I was just some psycho mega fan trying to jump into his life. If so, I was failing miserably. That was one of the many reasons for this interaction that I had come up with in the few seconds that we'd been standing like this.

He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Attractive, you say?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes staying on his.

"And you say you're a private person?"

I nodded again, wondering where the fuck he was going with this.

"Good to know," he whispered before suddenly leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

I froze, once again, completely shocked by what he was doing.

This had to be a dream. It had to. There was no other reason for this to be happening. It was not happening.

His tongue moved along my bottom lip and I sighed against his mouth, relaxing against him as I felt it.

My lips parted when I sighed and he took advantage of it by moving his tongue past my lips and moving it against mine. I responded without thinking, kissing him back slowly at first but then he picked up the pace.

His hands moved down to my ass and I suddenly found myself lifted up, my legs wrapped around him. I could feel him against me then, _all_ of him and he was very blessed. Apparently, he also wanted me as much as I wanted him, which shocked the hell out of me. I moved my other hand to the back of his neck to hold on to him and kept up with the way his mouth was dominating my own.

My whole body seemed to come alive against him as I felt my back press against the cool metal of the refrigerator doors. His breathing was harsh when he broke away from my lips and moved down to my neck, moving his mouth and tongue along my skin.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, unable to keep from moaning from how good it felt.

A beeping sound made both of us freeze and he groaned against my skin. He pulled back and looked down at his watch before looking back at me and smiling.

"Sorry, gotta run," he whispered before pushing his hips hard against mine which made me moan out and he grinned in appreciation. "Have a good first day," he said before pulling back and letting me stand up.

I watched him walk out of the room with my mouth hanging open, completely blown away.

"What the fuck was that shit?" I said to myself, practically shrieking as I put my hand on the refrigerator to support myself since my legs felt like jelly.

I couldn't put my thoughts together. I was so completely mindfucked by what had just happened. Not that I didn't enjoy it but it wasn't exactly normal behavior for 2 people who'd only met once before and it definitely was not normal behavior for a boss and his employee.

I glanced over to the clock on the stove and saw that it was 6:25 am and Chloe would be waking up soon.

I cleared my throat and shook my arms around to try to get rid of the tension I felt from being so teased seconds before and then walked over to the couch to pull my cell phone from my bag and put it in my back pocket.

As I made my way down the walk way and towards the door that led into the kitchen, I was still going over what had just happened. I stopped before opening the door when I heard the sound of a car pulling out of the garage.

_He sure does go to work early._

_And tries to seduce his employees early._

I opened the door to see a middle aged woman and a middle aged man in the room. The woman was standing at the massive stove in the room cooking eggs, bacon, and sausage and the man was leaned against the counters taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh! You must be Sophie!" the woman said as she used her apron to wipe her hands off.

I smiled at her and extended my hand for her to shake.

"It's so wonderful to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Mrs. Randall and this is my husband Mr. Randall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sophie," he told me, using his free hand to salute me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's wonderful to meet you both," I replied.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes. I'll see you and Chloe in the dining room when she's ready," she told me as I walked through the kitchen. "Oh and if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, dear."

"Thank you," I smiled at her before walking out of the room and towards the hallway that I'd been down days before to go to Robert's office. Chloe's door was the first one on the right.

I knocked softly when I got to it and it opened before I could say anything.

"Hi!" she was practically bouncing in place, her blonde hair wild from sleep.

"Good morning, cutie," I grinned.

"Do I have to go to school today?" she asked and I had to laugh because it was my first day and I didn't expect to have this conversation just yet.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your Dad would be rather mad if you didn't go," I smiled and she sighed, frowning.

"Poo. I was hoping that I'd get a day off to get to know you better."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd never heard a 6 year old speak the way she did and she was incredibly cute.

"We will have plenty of time for that, sweetie. Right now, we need to get you ready so we can go eat some of what smelled like the most delicious food ever in that kitchen."

She laughed as I followed her into her room. " is the best cook ever!" she told me with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Can you braid my hair?" she asked me as she pulled down some clothes from her massive walk in closet.

"Sure," I told her as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yay!" she said as she pulled the doors of the closet closed so she could get ready.

"I can't wait to tell all of my friends at school that my nanny is pretty and young and not wrinkly and grumpy," she spoke from behind the doors and I laughed.

"Well, I am very glad you don't think that I'm any of those things," I said as I picked up the book from her nightstand which was the 4th book in the Harry Potter series. I can't lie and say I wasn't impressed.

The doors opened and I looked over to see that she'd dressed herself perfectly in her uniform. She walked over to me holding a hair brush and a rubber band for me.

"Thank you, ma'am," I told her when she handed them to me and I picked her up and sat her on my lap so I could get to her hair.

"None of my other nannies ever did this before," she giggled, tapping her foot against mine. "And they never had blue toenails," she laughed and I glanced down at the blue polish on my toenails.

"Were all your nannies old and boring or something?" I asked as I carefully brushed through her hair.

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "They never did anything fun. I asked all the time and they'd tell me to go study or do something productive."

I laughed as I began braiding her hair. "What could a 6 year old have to study?"

"I know right?" she asked, sounding very much so like an adult again which made me chuckle.

"Well, Chloe. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I told her as I got to the bottom of the braid and used the rubber band to tie it off.

"Me too! Yay!" she giggled and clapped her hands.

"All done," I told her and she hopped off of my lap before skipping over to the mirrors that lined the wall in her dance area. "Wow, you did that fast!"

I smiled as I walked over to her and looked at both of us in the mirror.

"Grandma said you dance," she said, looking up at me. "Do you think you could show me some stuff? I just started a few weeks ago."

I nodded, smiling. "Of course. I'll turn you into a little ballet pro."

She giggled and reached down to grab my hand. "Come on! Let's eat!"

I followed her, laughing as we ran down the hall way.

Upon Chloe's request, I rode in the car to school with her and walked her to her classroom so she could show me to all of her friends who were very shocked that she had a nanny who didn't 'suck' as one of them said.

It was a little after 8 am when I got back and the house was very quiet other than the sound of a vacuum cleaner upstairs.

I still wasn't sleepy because it had been a pretty eventful morning and now that I wasn't with Chloe, I had a chance to continue obsessing over what had happened between her father and I earlier that morning.

I walked upstairs and straight towards one of the rooms I had been most impressed with when Clare gave me a tour of the house. I opened the door and smiled as I looked around at the many shelves that were as tall as the ceilings and full of books.

"Of course, he has a library," I said to myself as I walked over to one of the walls and began reading the titles of the books. I decided on The Great Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe and made my way over to the leather sofa situated in the middle of the room.

Just as I got to the middle of the first page, my cell phone vibrated against my ass and made me jump. I leaned up to pull it out and unlocked the keys to check the message. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize.

**Enjoying my library?**

My breath caught in my throat and I looked up from my phone and around the room. I knew for a fact that there was no one else with me. The walls were made up of nothing but shelves of books and there were no other doors and no places he could be hiding. Obviously, he had cameras set up in the home.

I sat the book down on my leg before texting him back.

**Yes, I am. Can I ask what this morning was about?**

I couldn't believe I actually said it but I had to know. It was bugging the shit out of me.

Quicker than I expected, he replied.

**I'm not sure of what you're referring to, Sophie? **

I rolled my eyes, knowing he knew what I was talking about and I replied back very quickly.

**Um, I'm referring to you attacking me with your lips and...other parts of you.**

I bit my bottom lip and tapped my foot against the floor as I waited for the text back.

**If it bothered you, you'd be gone. Am I right? Yes. Enjoy my library.**

My mouth fell open when I read the text because I knew he was right. Most sane women probably would've left but I didn't.

My phone vibrated again and I expected it to be a text from him but instead my best friend Mia's photo flashed across the screen and I smiled.

"Hey there," I answered.

"Fucked your boss yet?"

My eyes bugged out of my head. "What? No!"

She laughed. "I was kidding, fucktard. What is wrong with you?"

Normally, I would've known that was a joke but considering the circumstances..."Oh, nothing. Sorry," I laughed. "First day jitters."

"I get you. So, how's it going so far?"

"I'm sitting in his library reading Poe."

She groaned. "I hate you so fucking much right now. I have to go listen to people whine about their stupid problems and you are sitting on your ass reading and getting paid."

I laughed. "You sound like the best psychiatrist ever right now. Seriously."

"Damn right," she laughed. "Well, anyway, my next appointment is here. I'll text you later. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm alright," I smiled. "Thanks for checking."

"Alright, babe. Talk to you later."

Mia had been my best friend for nearly 5 years and was currently my only friend in the world. I liked it that way.

Just as I was sitting the phone down on the couch, it vibrated again and I picked it up to see that I had a message. I was expecting it to be from Mia but it wasn't.

**Talking on the phone while at work? Tsk. Tsk. I should tell your boss.**

My laugh echoed in the large room and I crossed my legs as I started to text him back.

**Something tells me my boss already knows.**

Seconds later, I had a reply.

**Please don't cross your legs like that while i'm watching. It reminds me of them being wrapped around me again and I am a very busy man who doesn't need that distraction. Once again, enjoy the library. **

My mouth fell open in shock when I read it and I sat my phone down next to me instead of replying.

_Mindfucked, once again._

I suddenly felt like I was one of the leads in the beginning of a weird porno.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around and I was on my way with the driver to pick up Chloe, I'd managed to get a two hour nap and catch up on a few episodes of The Office that I'd missed.

I was still in awe of the fact that I was being paid for this. It really didn't make much sense for me to be living there when so little of my time was needed.

When the car pulled up to the school, which was surrounded by several security guards because of the amount of celebrity offspring that attended there, the driver who'd introduced himself to me that morning as Jonathan came to open my door so I could wait outside for Chloe.

I hadn't even gotten half way out of the car when I was suddenly knocked back on the seat by something. I looked down to see Chloe looking up at me with a huge grin on her face, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Well, hello to you too!" I laughed as I straightened up on the seat and helped her sit down next to me.

"Hi!" she giggled as she put her seat belt on.

I heard a chuckle from Jonathan before he closed the door.

"Guess what?" Chloe asked, turning in her seat to look at me after I'd put my seat belt on.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she did.

"I talked to Josslyn and Elle said they want to come have a sleep over because they think you're cool!"

I laughed. "Oh no. Once you all figure out how boring I am, I think you're going to be very disappointed."

"No way!" she beamed. "You're awesome already. Everyone loved my hair," she told me as she pulled the braid over her shoulder and ran her fingers over it.

"You're pretty awesome too, you know?"

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at me with an expression of complete excitement.

I grinned and nodded. "Of course you are."

"You know, usually I don't even want to leave school because I know it's going to be so boring at home but today I was so ready to leave," she told me as she continued to move her fingers over the braid.

_What the hell kind of life is this kid living?_

"Why in the world would you be bored at your house, sweetie? You have that big yard and all those great books. Oh, and the pool."

"I've read most of my books and no one is allowed in the library except Daddy." My mouth popped open in shock but I quickly closed it. "I'm not allowed in the yard or in the pool by myself and my other nannies never wanted to go out there."

_Wow, her nannies must have been those horrible ones you see in movies. _

_And why the hell was I allowed in the library when she said no one but Robert was?_

"Have you met my Daddy yet?"

The question caught me off guard and I just stared at her for a few seconds before realizing I should probably answer the question.

"Yes, I have," I nodded and crossed my legs.

"When?"

"The day I came for the interview. He arrived at the house when I was leaving."

"Oh," her voice was quiet and she turned her face away from me to look out the tinted window of the car. "I haven't seen him in nearly a week."

That shocked the hell out of me. How had she not seen her father in nearly a week when they lived in the same house?

"Was he gone on a business trip or something?" I had to ask.

She shook her head, still not looking at me. "No. I really don't see him very much. He's always too busy."

After hearing that, I realized that my idea of what sort of life this child was living was pretty accurate. She was like one of those rich kids in movies who's parents had nothing to do with raising her except for funding whatever she needed. This child had had no childhood yet whatsoever and it honestly broke my heart.

"Hey," I reached over and brushed the side of her cheek with my finger. She turned to look at me and I smiled. "Things are going to change, alright? You and I are going to do fun things a lot. I promise."

Her expression went from hurt and sad to completely giddy as soon as the words left my mouth. "Pinky promise?" she let go of her hair and held her pinky out for me.

I chuckled and hooked my pink onto hers. "I pinky promise."

The rest of the ride home was filled with Chloe chatting away about what she'd done at school that day. She was incredibly happy when I told her that we could practice ballet together that afternoon since she had no homework to do.

"I cannot believe they give kindergartners homework," I laughed as I used the bar that was mounted along the length of the massive wall of mirrors in Chloe's room to stretch.

Chloe laughed as she imitated my stretching. "I'm not in kindergarten, silly. I'm in 2nd grade."

I stood up right because I had been bending over to touch my toes and I looked at her with a confused expression. "You skipped 2 grades?"

She nodded, smiling.

"I did the same," I told her as I walked over to the middle of the dance floor and she watched me.

"Really? That's so cool!" she smiled as she walked past me and over to one of her bookshelves. She picked up something that I thought was a normal iPod.

"You can choose the music," she told me as she handed it to me.

I looked down at it and touched the screen to see that it was just like my iPod screen.

"Alrighty," I said as I began scrolling through the seemingly endless choices of music.

"Your Dad lets you listen to all of this?" I asked, noticing some stuff that seemed odd for a 6 year old to be listening to.

"He knows I won't repeat it if it's bad," she shrugged. "Come on! Pick something!" she put her hands on her hips and tapped her ballet slipper on the floor impatiently. We'd both changed clothes when we came in and were both wearing a tank top and yoga pants.

"Hold your horses, cutie," I said as I finally came across a song I liked. I tapped the screen, not really knowing what to expect, and the music began playing in the room and all over the house. "Wow," I said as I sat it back down on the book shelf and took my place next to her.

For the next hour, we went over the steps she'd already learned and I was shocked to find that she was very good and followed directions incredibly well. If all of my students where I taught dance were like that, my job would be much easier.

"My dance instructor Ms. Tyler will be so proud that I finally got that right!" she said as she twirled around in a circle next to me. "Do you know any other kind of dance?"

"I dance to pretty much anything," I laughed and my head whirled around quickly to stare at the iPod when I heard a song that I hadn't heard in years.

"How do you know the song Super Bass?" I laughed as I looked back at her.

"It's a good song!" she giggled and I was very relieved to find that it was the radio edit of the song as I listened to the first verse.

"Would you like to see something?" I asked as I walked over to the iPod and stopped the song.

"Yeah!" she nodded quickly, looking excited.

"Alright, go sit on you chair," I pointed to the chair next to the door where she'd still be able to see me after I handed her the iPod. "Press play on that same song when I get to the middle of the floor."

She did as I instructed and I was shocked to find that I still remembered every single step to the song that I had choreographed before she was even born. I lost myself in the song and dance moves, having a little too much fun with it. It had been a really long time since I danced for fun instead of work.

By the time the song was done, I was exhausted and I laid down on the floor dramatically, breathing hard.

"That was so cool!" I heard her squeal as she clapped. I raised my head when I realized that I could hear someone else clapping as well.

There he was in all his walking orgasm glory, leaned against the doorway of the room dressed in what he was wearing earlier this morning but now he had on a tie and jacket.

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled excitedly while hopping off of the chair and running right into her Dad before wrapping her arms around his waist. He laughed and moved his hand down to the top of her hair, his eyes leaving me and moving down to his daughter.

"Hello little one," he said in a sweeter voice than I'd heard him speak with before. "Are you enjoying Sophie?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, glancing at me with a huge smile on her face before turning her attention back to her Dad. "You're home early!" she exclaimed, once again sounding very excited.

"Yes I am," he laughed but his eyes looked slightly pained. He swallowed hard as his hand moved from the top of her head to the side of her face and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "It's good to see you, baby girl."

"It's good to see you too, Daddy," she spoke in a lower voice this time. "Will you eat dinner with us?"

He cleared his throat and smiled at her again before pulling back. "I have a conference call but I promise we'll eat together one night this week."

I heard her sigh and watched as she reluctantly let go of him when he pulled away. "Okay," she said in a voice that sounded so completely heartbroken, it nearly made me tear up.

I pulled myself up from the dance floor and stood up. His eyes followed me as I did and he smirked as he glanced over what I was wearing. "Nice show you put on there," he grinned.

I felt my cheeks go red and I cleared my throat. "Um, thanks," I laughed.

"I wasn't aware that my new nanny would double as a dance instructor as well. It looks like you'll be worth every dime."

"She even braided my hair this morning, Daddy!" she turned around to show him the braid, smiling brightly at me as he looked down at it. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes travelled back to me.

"You did that for her?"

I nodded.

"That was very nice of you," he told me, sounding shocked by it which was weird to me because all it was was a braid in her hair.

"Oh! Oh! And she walked me to my class and met my teacher and helped me with my dancing and she said she'll go swim with me and play outside," she rambled to her Dad excitedly after she turned around to face him again and I couldn't help but grin because he was as he listened to her.

"Well, I'm very glad that she makes you so happy, darling," he leaned down to kiss the top of her head and smiled. "I'll leave you ladies to it then," he nodded, glancing towards me once again before disappearing down the hall.

Chloe turned around to look at me and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. I knew there was no way I could replace what she really wanted which was her father's attention but I knew I could at least keep her mind off of it. I looked over at the clock next to her bed to see that it was almost 5 o'clock and dinner wouldn't be served until 6:30.

"Hmm. You know what sounds wonderful right now?" I asked, tapping my chin like I was pretending to think.

"What?" I saw the slightest bit of excitement move across her eyes.

"A delicious bowl of that chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream I spotted in the refrigerator earlier," I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows and she giggled, nodding her head.

"Come on then," I grabbed her hand and walked out of her room before turning to walk down the hallway.

"Bring me a bowl, please!" we both stopped and turned towards the sound of his voice, to see Rob sitting at his desk in his office with his feet propped up and he was holding a piece of paper in front of his face as he read it. He sat the paper down flashed a smile to persuade me.

It worked.

"Does he always do that?" I asked in a low voice as Chloe and I walked down the hall together.

"Do what?"

"Pop up when you least expect it."

She sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically which made me chuckle. "All the time."

After preparing a bowl for myself, Chloe, and Rob, Chloe and I made our way down the hallway towards Robert's office. He was on the phone and leaning in his chair towards his computer. It looked like the conversation was serious.

"I'll call you back," he said quickly, hanging up the phone as we got to the doorway.

"Chloe, could you give me a moment alone with Sophie, please?" he asked and Chloe nodded while taking a big bite of her ice cream. "You can eat that in your room, just be careful," he called out as she turned and made her way back down the hall.

"Close the door please," he waved the pen in his hand towards my direction and I used my hip to knock the door closed. I took a deep breath as I stepped towards him with the ice cream and he reached it out pulled it from my hand before placing it on his desk.

I watched as he picked the spoon up from the bowl and slowly placed it in his mouth, moaning in satisfaction as he pulled the spoon from his gorgeous lips.

_Breathe, woman. Breathe._

He cleared his throat as he sat the spoon back down in the bowl. "Do I make you nervous, Sophie?"

The way my name rolled off of his tongue with that sexy sounding voice and accent of his nearly made me throw the bowl down and lunge over the desk at him.

"Nervous?" I repeated, my voice an octave higher than what it normally was.

He chuckled. "I believe that's what I said."

I shifted a bit and glanced out the window before looking back at him. "I wouldn't say nervous," I began, thankful that my voice was normal now. "I believe the word would be confused."

"I confuse you?"

I nodded and he grinned as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach. "It's not confusing at all, really. I simply see something I like and I chose to act on it.'

I tilted my head as I processed his words. "Something you like?"

"Some_one_, yes."

My heart started going wild in my chest.

"But, you just met me."

He smirked. "It's a funny thing, desire. Physical attraction usually happens within the first few minutes of meeting someone. It's our animal instinct to act on it. Society has just taught us that it's wrong. I believe otherwise."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was his intellectual way of saying he wanted to fuck me. Honestly, I was flattered. Who would've thought that someone I lusted after for so many years would want to do the things to me that I'd imagined him doing so many times? It was almost a little too much to handle.

"I see," I nodded, looking down at my bowl of ice cream which was starting to melt a bit. My appetite wasn't exactly what I was focusing on anymore though.

"What do you believe?"

_That I want to fuck your brains out._

"I've never slept with someone I wasn't in a relationship with," I informed him, shocked that I spilled that personal information so easily.

"I see," he nodded, imitating what I had said. "But that's not what I asked."

He was right. That wasn't an answer to what he asked.

I wasn't sure where the hell it came from but the words flew out of my mouth. "I believe the same as you."

_What!_

One of his eyebrows raised and he leaned forward on his desk to look at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes," I nodded, clearing my throat after.

"Good to know," he smiled as he leaned back again and his phone started ringing seconds after. "I'll see you soon, Sophie."

I simply smiled and turned to walk out of the office, once again fucked roughly by him mentally.

"Oh, and Sophie?" he spoke up as I opened the door. I turned to look back at him and he smiled. "You're doing a great job with Chloe," he winked before picking up the phone and I simply smiled and nodded before closing the door behind me.

It was quite difficult to walk back into Chloe's room and act like nothing had just happened that was strange but I managed to. I was there to do a job which I could not allow my sexy, entirely too seductive, boss interfere with.

After one of the most delicious dinners I've ever had, I managed to get Chloe to take a bath and settle down to read part of a book with me before bed. She informed me that she was having too much fun to sleep and she knew when she woke up she'd have to go to school so she was avoiding her 8:30 bedtime. She also informed me that that was far too early for a 2nd grader but it was her father's rule.

Of course, after only 10 minutes of me lying next to her and reading aloud, she was fast asleep. I very carefully got off of her bed and turned off all of the lights in her room before walking out into the hallway.

I looked down towards Rob's office but the door was closed. He hadn't joined us for dinner which really didn't shock me because he said he wouldn't be joining us but it did make me a little sad for Chloe. It was my first day and I already figured out that Chloe loved her father very much and longed for a closer relationship with him. I couldn't help thinking that he didn't feel the same about her. Of course, I knew he loved her but he didn't seem like he was willing to put forth the effort to have an actual relationship with her.

The house was quiet as I made my way through the sitting room and towards the kitchen to walk to my apartment. I wasn't tired yet, shockingly, so after going to my room I changed into the only bikini I owned which was a plain black one, and grabbed a towel from my wonderful bathroom before making my way back outside and walking towards the pool.

I looked around as I approached the pool area and I could see that there were several lounging chairs positioned around it. It looked almost like a hotel swimming pool. It was rather dark out but I didn't care. That pool had been calling my name since the day I came to do the interview.

I sat my towel down on one of the many chairs next to the pool and didn't bother checking the water's temperature before I dove into the deep end. The water was still warm thankfully and it felt amazing. I swam under water across the length of the pool until I found myself at the shallow end before raising my head up from the water and pushing my hair back away from my face.

"We meet again," Rob's voice came out of nowhere and I turned around to look towards where I'd just been standing before I jumped in to see him standing by the pool. He was still in his clothes from work but his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned at the top. He was holding a small glass that had a dark colored liquid in it which I figured was some kind of whiskey.

"I'd ask if you were stalking me if we didn't live on the same property," I replied, moving my hands around in the water as I stood there.

He chuckled as he began walking around the pool towards the shallow end where I was standing. "You're doing very well with Chloe. I've never seen her respond to anyone the way she has with you."

"I'm glad," I smiled, suddenly feeling fairly exposed since I was only wearing a bikini. "She's really a great kid and very funny," I laughed. "I feel like I'm talking to an adult most of the time."

He laughed before taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, she's something else."

"I hope you don't mind me being in here," I said as I pointed down to the water.

He shook his head, grinning at me. "Why would I mind?"

I shrugged and looked around before looking back at him. "I don't know. I still just sort of feel like a visitor."

"Well, you're not. You live here. I'm paying you to live here. You can do as you please."

I raised an eyebrow. "Chloe said the library is off limits."

He laughed a bit and nodded. "Yes."

"So, why'd you let me stay in there?"

He shrugged, still grinning. "Because I like you."

"You like me?"

"That's what I said," he smirked.

I laughed and nodded. "Alright then."

"You think too much, you know?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You think too much," he repeated himself. "You don't have to know every detail, every scar, every bad moment, every good moment, blah blah, to like someone or be attracted to them."

I smirked as I knelt down in the water until it came up to my shoulders. "Excuse me for being so bold here, but I can't help but think that perhaps you're trying to talk me into not feeling like a complete slut if I decide to fuck you even though I barely know you."

His eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh. "Wow. You have a mouth on you, don't you?"

"Well," I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to confirm my assumption.

"I wouldn't think you were a complete slut if you slept with me," he said before taking another sip of his drink.

"I am your employee though," I pointed out the obvious and he laughed.

"I'm very well aware of that. I think that just makes it even more convenient."

"Meaning?"

He smirked. "Meaning that if I get my way, and I usually do, that I could sleep with you when ever I desire because you're already here."

_Cocky much?_

My heart felt like it exited my ass and was now floating in the pool.

I cleared my throat. "Let me get this straight. You're basically saying that you want me to be your fuck buddy as well as the nanny?"

He pursed his lips and looked up at the sky as if he were thinking before he looked back down at me. "Pretty much, yes."

I couldn't control it and a loud laugh left my lips. "That would pretty much make me a prostitute."

He laughed as well. "I wouldn't be paying you for sex. I'm paying you to take care of my child."

"Wow," I laughed, shaking my head.

"What?" he asked, looking very amused.

I sighed as I stood up from the water and walked over to the steps that led out of the pool. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and I felt an urge to run like a mad woman towards my towel so that I could cover up.

"Allow me," he said as he put his glass down on the table behind him and walked over to the chair where I laid my towel. I kept my eyes on him as he walked and I twisted the back of my hair with my hands to get the excess water out.

When he approached me again, he held the towel out for me and grinned. "Don't be shy," he coaxed, taking one more step forward.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't hide my smile as I turned around so he could wrap the towel around me. I was expecting it but I still jumped when I felt the towel and the weight of his arms wrap about my body. He pressed his chest against my back and I took a deep breath when I felt his nose move down the side of my neck slowly, not stopping until he was at my shoulder.

His lips pressed against my skin there and I felt them pull into a grin. "Why did you say 'wow'?" his warm breath moved over my shoulder and a part of me wondered if he left them exposed just so he could tease me further.

"Huh?" my voice came out barely as a whisper and I realized how zoned into him I was.

He chuckled as he moved his lips from my shoulder and propped his chin on that spot, tightening his arms around me. My eyes were fixated on the view of the city that we had from where we were standing. It was amazing but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I had to think very hard to figure out what he was talking about but I finally figured it out.

"Oh," I laughed lightly and shrugged as best as I could. "I said that because this situation is just really bizarre."

"How so?"

I turned my head a bit so I could look at him and give him the 'are you fucking kidding me?' expression which he laughed at. "No, really. Why is this bizarre?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. You're like this really famous guy that millions of girls have been in love with for years and suddenly I end up being your nanny and now you're doing this like, romance novel seduction thing."

There was a pause and then his head moved from my shoulder as he let out a loud laugh. I managed to turn myself around in his arms and he had his head leaned back, laughing away. It was impossible to keep from laughing along with him.

He finally calmed himself down and was only chuckling when he said, "I'm not all that famous anymore and I doubt _millions_ of girls are in _love_ with me."

I gave him another 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "Do you not get on the internet at all?"

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "I don't exactly stalk myself, Sophie. Why? Do you stalk me?"

_Oh shit. _

"Um, yeah, I think it's time for the nanny to head off to bed," I said as I tried to pull away from him but he tightened his arms around me.

"Oh no, no, no," he laughed. "You didn't answer the question."

"I am not answering this question!" the statement came out as more of a squeal than anything.

He smirked. "Well, that just answered it. Good job," he winked and I took a deep breath before leaning my forehead against his chest since I couldn't wiggle one of my arms free to facepalm myself.

"Kill me now," I mumbled against his shirt and I could smell his cologne again. His scent brought on the memories of that morning and I couldn't help but smile.

_Stupid body. Why must you defy me when I'm trying to do the right thing?_

He laughed, his hands moving up and down on my back like he was trying to warm me up. "Nah. You're too much fun to get rid of so soon."

I looked up at him and my eyes locked on his. I hadn't realized how gorgeous his eyes really were in person which was most likely because I was too busy being confused, star struck, horny, confused, horny. You get the picture.

After a few seconds of studying him, I decided to speak because not knowing what he was thinking as he looked at me the same way I looked at him was about to make me scream.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because-," my sentence was abruptly cut short by his lips crashing onto mine.

It stunned me at first, of course, but as soon as I felt his tongue move along my bottom lip the same way it had earlier that morning, my lips parted for him and he took his opportunity. He moved his arms from around me to let the towel fall and I lifted my hands to the sides of his face, pulling myself closer to him as we continued to kiss. His hands found my back again and he pulled me towards him, making my body press against his. I slid my fingers from his face and up into his hair, tugging at it lightly as our tongues moved together, exploring each other's mouths hungrily. I could taste the liquor on his lips and it made the kiss even more delicious. I knew instantly that he'd been drinking Amaretto.

All of my thoughts went out the window as soon as he started kissing me. It was almost like I was under some sort of spell. With that one action, I was physically his.

The only thing I could process in my mind was how badly I needed him to be _closer_.

His lips left mine and found a new spot on my neck again which instantly made a low moan leave my lips and I pressed my body harder against his.

"Goddammit, what are you doing to me?" he whispered against my neck and I felt his hands tighten on my lower back before they swiftly moved down over my ass. Before I had a chance to take another breath, I was lifted into the air and I wrapped my legs around him to hold myself up.

I couldn't get the words out but I was asking myself the same thing he'd just asked me.

"Please," he whispered against my earlobe, his breath moving over my neck and ear when he did. "Let me fuck you."

My entire body trembled at the sound of his words and I bit down hard on my lower lip as I felt my pussy throb in reaction to what he said.

When I didn't reply, he leaned back so that he could look at me and the look in his eyes could have made me cum right there. He lowered my body slightly, which made my pussy slide down his length through our clothing before he stopped which made me moan loudly and take a deep, shaky breath.

Nothing else was said after that. He quickly turned and walked, still holding me up effortlessly, towards my apartment. We both laughed when he struggled with opening the door but thankfully we got in quickly and he kicked the door closed behind him.

I figured we were on our way to the bedroom but I found myself being dropped onto the couch without a chance to even reposition my self when he knelt between my legs and pressed his lips onto my skin between my breasts.

"Fucking perfect body," I heard him practically growl through clenched teeth and I felt his hands grab at my bikini bottoms which conveniently tied at the sides. He jerked hard at both sides of them until they came undone and he pulled them from beneath me before throwing them behind me.

I was suddenly very exposed and the thing that shocked the hell out of me was the fact that my first reaction wasn't to ask him to turn off a light or for me to look for the nearest blanket.

I wanted him to see me which threw me off because I'd never felt that before nor had I ever felt such an overwhelming desire to have someone fuck me.

"Mmm," he tilted his head as his hands slid down my thighs which made my entire body start to tremble. I could feel the blood flowing to my cheeks and the room suddenly felt much warmer than it did before. 

"Waxed," he commented as his fingertips barely grazed over my slit. My mouth dropped open and I pushed my hips up towards his fingers.

_Thank fuck I did decide to wax the night before._

I looked at his face to see his eyebrow raise and a grin move across his lips. It was the cockiest look I'd ever seen him give me and it turned me on even more. His fingers dipped down suddenly and I felt two of them slip into my entrance easily because of how ridiculously wet I was.

"Holy fuck," he whispered, his fingers pushing deeper into me as he did. "You're so wet," he groaned as he leaned forward, propping his other hand beside my head before he leaned down to kiss my lips again.

His fingers began moving along with his kisses making me moan loudly into them. He moaned as well, obviously enjoying himself as I bucked my hips up against the quick, deep thrusts of his fingers. His thumb pressed against my clit and I broke the kiss by screaming out, both of my legs shaking hard at the touch.

"No, no, no," he whispered against my lips as his hand moved away. I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. "I don't want you to cum that way," he continued and I heard the sound of his zipper loudly in the quiet apartment. My heart pounded harder in my chest and my breath caught in my throat.

He pushed himself up a bit so he could look down at me and I gasped when I felt the head of his cock slide over my clit. I could see his jaw tighten from him clenching his teeth because of the sensations and a very low groan could be heard from deep inside his chest.

Without warning, he positioned himself and thrusted into me.

My back arched off of the couch and my hands landed on his back with loud slapping noises following the contact. I knew he was big when I felt him through his clothes but I wasn't expecting him to be this big.

I was paralyzed with my mouth hanging open and my eyes shut tightly as my body tried to figure out how exactly to handle the sensations rocking through me. There was a mixture of complete ecstacy and pain.

He filled me up completely and I was positive that he wasn't even completely inside of me.

"Breathe," his voice pulled me from whatever place my mind had just thrown me into and I opened my eyes. I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing until he told me to and I let out a long breath, letting my body relax and my back fall back to the couch. I also hadn't realized I had a death grip on his shirt that was actually hurting my knuckles so I loosened my grip on him.

My eyes found his again and I felt a surge of desire drive through me again. This insanely beautiful, mysterious man was inside of me and it was probably the hottest thing I had ever experienced.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly and seeing him look at me that way caught me off guard. It was almost like he was a totally different person. "I wasn't expecting you to be so tight," he whispered as he leaned down and his lips met mine again. "It's been a while," he continued before capturing my bottom lip between his teeth and then sucking on it.

He was driving me crazy because during this short exchange, my body had begun screaming out for him to move. I needed some sort of friction. I could feel my walls throbbing around his dick and even though I wasn't completely sure if that throbbing came from pain or pleasure, I didn't care.

I wiggled my hips beneath him a bit, lifting them up as much as I could to signal him to move.

He grinned against my lips and I heard the lightest chuckle escape his throat before he moved his hips back slowly, nearly letting himself slip out of me and then moved back inside of me at the same pace.

"Holy fuck," I moaned loudly, my hands clenching at the material of his shirt again. I'd never felt anything like this in my life. It was almost too much to handle.

_Almost._

"Shit," he mumbled as he pressed his face against the side of my neck. His hands found mine and he pinned them down above my head before he began thrusting inside of me at a quicker pace.

I couldn't control my moaning. I was so thankful that we weren't in the main part of the house because someone would have heard me, I was sure of it.

My legs were wrapped around him, pulling him as close to me as I could. I slipped my hands beneath the fabric of his shirt to find his skin and my fingers gripped and clawed at him as I felt his muscles flexing with each of his movements.

He was deeper inside of me than I'd ever felt anyone while doing this and he was making me feel pleasure that I'd never even been able to make myself feel before.

He began moving faster and his grip on my hands tightened as he did. I was insanely close to cumming but I was holding back. I didn't want this to end. It felt too fucking good to let it end so quickly.

He finally lifted his face from my neck where he'd been breathing hard against my skin as well as kissing and nibbling at my skin there randomly.

His face hovered above mine again and he watched me as he fucked me, his eyes roaming all over my face as I moaned each time I felt him move deep within me.

"Cum for me," he whispered and just hearing him say that made me moan louder again.

He let out the loudest moan I'd heard from him all night which made my entire body tremble beneath him and he started moving faster and harder. I could feel the couch beginning to shake under our movements and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. That familiar tingling and warmth was running through my stomach and legs, letting me know I was mere seconds from an earthshattering climax.

"Cum," he commanded through gritted teeth, his voice loud when he said it.

And that was it, I was done for. My fingers gripped at his back, my fingernails pressing hard against his skin as every muscle in my body tensed. Through my own screams of pleasure I heard him groan loudly at the feeling of my walls tightening on him, pulling him deeper within me as I began cumming.

My back arched from the couch and my legs tightened around him. I came so hard I could barely hear anything going on around me and I was hardly aware of his now quick, deep thrusts inside of me.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came as well and I felt him twitch inside of me as I rode out the last of my orgasm while he was having his.

I opened my eyes just as I felt the weight of his head on my chest and my chest moved rapidly as I tried to catch my breath. My heartbeat was nearly deafening in my ears and my whole body was shaking.

His hands still held mine above my head as I slowly began coming back to reality.

I was wondering if he was asleep but then his head popped up quickly and he glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. He sighed as he let go of my hands and I watched him as he pulled out of me. I heard a hiss leave his lips as he pulled out, obviously still sensitive.

I closed my legs and tried my best to pull myself up using my arms which were feeling a bit like jello. I cleared my throat, still unable to take my eyes off of him as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them. His cheeks were slightly red and it seemed as though his eyes were a brighter shade of green when he looked at me again.

"Well," he said as he brought himself up from the couch and stood, running his fingers through his hair that looked even more wild after my assault on it. "I suppose we should both be getting to bed."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He fucked my brains out and that was the brilliant statement that came to mind afterwards?

"Um, alright," I laughed dryly as I leaned down to pick up my bikini bottoms but it was pointless to attempt to put them back on since they tied at the sides.

"What?" he asked and I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side.

"Seriously? That just happened and your response is to say that we should both be getting to bed?"

He looked around the room briefly then back at me. "Are you expecting a proposal or something?"

My mouth fell open and once again, I looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck no. I'm not insane."

"Well, what do you want? I figured you were clear on exactly what a fuck buddy was."

I sighed and picked up a pillow from beside me to cover myself with as I ran my fingers through my still damp hair. "You are my boss and you just fucked me without knowing a thing about me. You also did it with no protection and came inside me without asking anything."

His eyebrow raised and he tilted his head to the side. "Should I be worried or something?"

"Of course not!" I replied, sounding as agitated as I was. "But, I mean-"

"You're thinking too much again," he sighed as he stepped towards me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Stop doing that and you'll be much happier."

He winked as I lifted my gaze to look at his face. "Goodnight, Sophie," he said as he turned around walked towards the door.

I watched him walk out, totally blown away by the events that had just taken place and I didn't even know where to begin on how to sort it all out.

I suddenly longed for the girl somewhere within me who didn't give a fuck about what was happening as soon as his lips found hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking forEVER on this one. I started a new job. Very busy. Blah blah.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like. **

**Warning: Things get very..naughty. **

* * *

><p>"Sophie!"<p>

I rolled over onto my side, willing the small voice invading my deep sleep to go away.

"Come on, Sophie!"

"Five minutes," I mumbled against my pillow, already starting to drift off again.

That was interrupted by something landing very hard against my ass and I gasped as I quickly sat up in bed and looked over to wherever it had come from.

My eyes landed on a bouncing, blonde haired little girl with eyes that seemed to see straight through my soul much like her father's.

"Oh!" I hurriedly kicked off the covers and pulled myself off of the bed. "Did I over sleep?"

"No," Chloe giggled. "I woke up early."

I stopped hurrying around and looked at her with only one eye open. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Sophie," she dropped her head down a little and her little fingers pulled at the hem of her skirt a bit. I immediately felt like an asshole.

I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed before moving my hand over the back of her hair a bit so she'd look up at me. "I wasn't trying to sound mean, sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm just not really a morning person."

She looked up at me and smiled, looking far more relaxed. "Neither is Daddy," she smiled.

My heart fell out of my asshole at the mention of him and I tried very, very hard to push back the thoughts of him that were trying to fly into my mind.

"Let me get a quick shower and get dressed. You can watch tv in my living room. Okay?"

"Okay!" she grinned before walking out of my room and sitting down on the floor in front of the tv after she turned it on.

_Thank God she didn't sit on the couch._

When I was alone, for the most part, in the shower, I allowed myself to think over the events from the night before. I found myself wondering if I was dreaming about what had happened but the soreness I was feeling from the waist down told me I definitely was not. I went over everything he said to me repeatedly as I showered.

There was no way that I could lie to myself or him and say that I didn't enjoy what happened and that I wouldn't do it again. It was without a doubt the best sex I had ever had. No one had ever made me feel that way. It was so intense on so many levels.

But being his fuck buddy went against everything I believed. I wanted to be loved and to love someone. Well, I had wanted that before anyway. Many things in my life had changed and with those changes, I had changed as well.

So, I had to ask myself if it was really so bad for me to want this one little thing to please myself even if it was considered to be fucked up by many people's terms.

After finishing my shower and quickly changing into a pair of jeans and an old grey University of Georgia t-shirt, Chloe and I made our way to the dining room to have breakfast.

"On Tuesdays at school we get to read a few paragraphs from our favorite book and-" Chloe's sentence was cut off by her shock when we entered the dining room.

There at the head of the table sat Mr. Pattinson himself. He looked simply delicious in a pale blue button up shirt which of course was unbuttoned at the top to reveal a small portion of his chest. His hair was all over the place but somehow looked perfect, as usual.

"Good morning, ladies," he grinned as he sat down his newspaper and picked up his cup of coffee.

"Daddy!" Chloe squealed and ran over to him. He laughed as he leaned down and gave her a hug before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You're ready earlier than usual," he pointed out as she took her place on the chair to the right of him.

I walked around the table while she was doing that and took my place on the chair to his left.

"I woke up early," she said as she picked up her glass of orange juice.

"And you decided to wake up Sophie as well?" he grinned as he turned to look at me and he winked at me when his face was unable to be seen by his daughter.

I felt a wave of warmth wash over me and I prayed to God that my face hadn't turned the color of a tomato.

"Yes sir," she answered him, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure Sophie would have enjoyed her extra sleep. We don't know what she might do while she's not on the clock. Any bit of extra sleep could be very helpful."

_He's fucking with me. Seriously? _

I looked over at Chloe and saw a flash of fear move over her face. "Oh, she's welcome to wake me up any time. I don't mind, really."

She smiled widely at me before popping some of her french toast into her mouth. I felt Rob's eyes on me as I poured some milk into my coffee and I hoped that it wasn't obvious that my hands were shaking.

"I'm glad you decided to eat with us," Chloe spoke up and thankfully took the attention off of me.

"I'm glad," Rob smiled at her as he picked up his coffee again.

We made it through the rest of the meal without any odd little comments from Rob that made my face go red, which I was thankful for.

Chloe and I made our way to her room to make sure she had everything she needed for school that day after we were done eating and I was finishing up braiding her hair in pig tails when there was a knock at the door.

"Sophie, can I see you for a moment?"

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice would come to me. "Sure."

Chloe hopped off of my lap and walked over to the mirror wall to check out her hair as I walked out of the room with Rob and he led me down the hallway to his office.

He didn't speak a word as he opened the door for me and I stepped in, waiting for him to come in after. I heard the door shut and the lock click before I felt his hands grab my hips and then his entire body press against me from behind.

I gasped at the sudden contact, especially when I felt how hard he was at my lower back. He ducked down to press his lips against the spot right below my ear and I nearly fell back against him at the feeling.

"I was very shocked to see you still here this morning," he whispered against my skin as his hands moved slowly up my sides.

I swallowed hard. "Why is that?"

"I figured what happened would have sent you running."

"Has that happened before or something?" the question left my mouth before I had time to think about it and his hands stopped abruptly.

"Do you think I do this to all of my employees?" his voice was a bit cold.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Anything is possible."

"Well, I don't," he whispered against my neck before dragging his teeth across the skin there.

I had to bite my lip quite hard to keep from moaning.

"Why me?" I whispered as I pressed myself harder against him without even thinking of the action. My body knew what it wanted even if my brain didn't.

He chuckled softly as his hands finally made their way up to my breasts and he held them there, his hands ghosting over them as if he wanted me to press myself against his hands.

"You intrigue me," he whispered.

I cleared my throat in a failed attempt to hide a groan that left my parted lips and upon hearing that, his hands gripped at my breasts which made me gasp loudly. My nipples hardened instantly against his palms and I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of his quickening breaths against my neck.

"Have you thought about it?" he whispered, bringing me out of my daze and my eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What?" I whispered, pushing my ass against his dick which I could swear I felt twitch against me even through the fabric of our clothing.

He groaned and pressed himself hard against me, his fingers moving to pinch at my nipples which made me gasp and lean my head back against his shoulder.

He turned his head towards me and leaned down slowly before pressing his lips against the corner of mine. "About being my-"

"Fuck buddy?" I interrupted, my voice hoarse because of the fact that I was focusing so hard on not turning around and stripping both of us down as soon as possible.

He chuckled and I swear my pussy throbbed at the sound. The effect the man had on me was borderline insane.

"I wish there were a better term for that but-"

"Friends with benefits," I offered, taking in a sharp breath when his tongue darted out from his mouth to touch the corner of mine.

"Fuck," he groaned as I moved my hips in a slow circular motion against him. "Yes. That."

"Yes, I have thought about it," I whispered as I moved my hand behind myself and between our bodies, biting my bottom lip as my fingertips slid up the top of his thigh and over to the side until I found his hard cock.

He moaned loudly when my fingers gripped at his shaft over his pants and I couldn't help but moan with him.

"And?"

I took a deep breath before turning myself around so that I was facing him. His piercing eyes shot straight through me once again, darkened with lust. His hands moved down and he cupped my ass before pulling me against his body.

"Sophie! It's time to go!" Chloe yelled from the other side of the door and we both froze, wide eyed staring up at each other.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, pressing my hands against his chest to push myself away from him.

I'd just gotten to the door and unlocked it when he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned to look up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"You didn't answer me," he whispered and I tried very hard to keep my eyes on his face instead of the large bulge in the front of his pants.

"Yes," I whispered quickly and I didn't miss the wide grin of satisfaction that moved across his gorgeous face before I made it out the door.

While took the 10 minutes he had before he left for a meeting at work to stroke himself roughly to the thought of taking me from behind while bent over his desk, I pushed my slutty ways aside and became the nanny again to take Chloe to school.

Of course Chloe was talking during the entire ride to school. It seemed that her father's surprise breakfast visit made her even more talkative and bubbly than usual which I did not mind at all. It made me happy to see her so happy. Thankfully, she made it to school on time and just as I had done the day before, I walked her to her class. As soon as we made it to the door I was bombarded by bouncing girls who were all talking at the same time and asking about the sleep over.

"I haven't asked Dad yet," Chloe told them, shrugging a bit and it seemed that all of them understood why because of the looks on their faces.

"I'll talk to him about it, sweetie," I smiled and tugged at one of her pig tails gently. I was rewarded by a huge smile and nearly knocked down by all of them hugging me at once.

"Okay girls, give Ms. Sophie a chance to breathe!" the teacher called from her desk as she watched us.

They all giggled as they pulled away and I managed to pry myself from the room to leave.

Despite my lack of sleep, I was shockingly very awake by the time I got back to the house. I realized as soon as I walked in the door that this would probably be my least favorite part of the day. The house was fairly empty apart from the people who cleaned 3 times a week which left me without much to do except visit the forbidden library I had been allowed access to for some strange reason that I was still eager to figure out.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from what was left of breakfast, I made my way upstairs and towards the library. Once inside, I immediately walked over to the shelf where I'd placed the book I was reading the day before and grabbed it before making my way over to the couch I'd sat on the day before.

I'd been reading and sipping my coffee silently for about 20 minutes when my phone began ringing in my back pocket and I nearly fell off of the couch. I leaned up and pulled it from my pocket just as it stopped ringing. I checked the missed call to see that it was Mia.

Just as I was about to call her back, my phone sounded off again. If anything, she was persistant.

"Yes, Doctor?" I answered.

She laughed. "Well, someone is in a good mood this morning. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Just reading again."

I heard the clank of what I figured here her glasses on her desk and a long sigh followed that. "I hate you so much right now."

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "You sit in your gorgeous office with a beautiful view and listen to crazy people ramble about their crazy ways."

"And then I start feeling crazy!" she chuckled.

"Sweetie, I hate to tell you but you've always been crazy."

She sighed. "I know. I blame my Georgia upbringing."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll be sure to tell your mother you said that next time we speak."

"You would," she laughed. "So, anything new?"

I hesitated. How the hell was I going to keep this from my best friend in the world?

"Um," I chewed my bottom lip, glancing around the room as if seeing something might help me come up with an answer. "No, not really. It's just been pretty chill."

"Chill," she repeated what I said and sat there for a second. "Okay, something is up."

I threw my hand in the air and let it land on my thigh with a loud smack. "What the hell, Mia?" I laughed.

"Bitch, you cannot get anything past me. I see straight through you and that's not only because I've known you since before you got tits but because I am trained to see straight through people. Now, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat my cup of coffee down on the glass table in front of me and stood up. "Don't you have a patient or something?" I asked as I walked over towards one of the book shelves and absentmindedly ran my fingers over the bindings of the old books.

"Nope." I could tell she was smiling. "And even if I had one, the fact that you're trying to take my attention off of what I'm asking would make me cancel it because you just proved that something is up when you did that."

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well-" I began to speak but a call cut in and I pulled my phone from my ear to see a number I didn't recognize. "Hang on, Mia. I have another call."

"No no-" she began to protest but I quickly pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"And what exactly did you plan on telling Mia about?" his velvet voice moved through the phone and left me frozen in my place in front of the bookshelf, my mouth hanging open.

"You know, your beautiful mouth being open like that with me so far away is nearly painful to watch," he nearly purred the words in my ear in a seductive tone that instantly had my panties feeling a bit damp.

"Um," I cleared my throat and turned around, trying to think of something to say but then I remembered that from what he'd just said, he obviously could hear me as well as see me. "Wait, do you have your whole house bugged or something?"

He laughed loudly. "You make me sound like a spy or something, Sophie."

I cocked an eyebrow and put my hand on my hip. "Well, that's pretty much what you're doing. You're spying on me."

"It's my house. Don't I have the right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, what were you going to tell Mia?"

I sighed as I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. "I'm not sure."

There was a pause and then he sighed. "I'd prefer that we keep our...relationship private."

I nodded, knowing he could see me. "Alright. I'll just tell her to stop her psycho analyzing."

"Those head doctors can get you," he chuckled. "Anyhow, I'll leave you be now."

"Okay," I smiled, reaching down to pick up my coffee.

"Oh, and Sophie?"

"Yes?" I asked as I brought the cup to my lips to take a sip.

"You can use that room however you see fit," he whispered that statement seductively and before I had a chance to reply, I heard the click of him hanging up his phone.

Before I had the chance to press the button to switch back over to Mia's call, she was calling me again and I laughed as I answered. "Patience, woman!"

"I cannot have patience when I'm trying to figure shit out!"

"Good Lord," I sighed, shaking my head. "There's really nothing to figure out, Mia." I lied, hoping I wasn't failing miserably at it.

I felt like total shit for lying to the one person that I'd told every single dirty little secret along with every other thing in my life to but, this was the first time in my life I was really doing something completely for myself.

I smacked my forehead when I realized that it was pretty fucked up that the only thing I'd ever done for myself was allow myself to be a fuck toy for my movie star crush/boss.

"Then what were you about to tell me? You're not thinking about _him_ again are you?"

I visibly cringed at the thought of that even though there were no names spoken. "Fuck no," I answered quickly and a little too loudly. "It's just new job jitters getting to me. That was what I was going to mention."

"Well that's understandable. Not only do you have that but you happen to be working for the man who I know you've masturbated to the thought of at least a thousand times since you were 16."

"Jesus, Mia," I grumbled, leaning my head back against the couch. I wanted to spill all of the information about how he'd nearly fucked me into a pleasure coma the night before. I wanted to fangirl over the fact that he did have a big dick just like we said he probably did. But, I couldn't and I wouldn't do that to him.

She chuckled. "You know you did."

"Okay, okay. You need to get back to work, woman."

"Whatever," she laughed. "I'll call you later, bitch. Love you."

"Love you too," I smiled and hung up the phone before tossing it across the couch.

I picked the book up again, quickly finding my place and trying to push all of my thoughts about what was going on for a bit. I had always found that if I let myself read for a while and escape into another world, I could approach whatever was weighing on my mind much better than before.

Someone obviously had a different idea because the familiar ringtone for a text message sounded out across the couch.

"Dammit, Mia," I sighed as I reached over to pick up my phone. Much to my surprise, the text was not from Mia. It was from Robert.

_**Check the bottom drawer of the table next to the door.**_

"What the hell?" I asked myself, glancing from the phone over to the table he was talking to.

I sat the book down on the couch next to me before standing and walking over to the table with my phone still in my hand. I kneeled down to open the drawer and tilted my head to the side when I saw that there was a Macbook Pro there.

My phone sounded off again and I lifted it up to see another text from Rob.

_**Get it and sit it on the table in front of the couch. Then, open it and log in to Skype. The log in information is saved for you.**_

I looked at my phone like it was some sort of alien as I tried to figure out what he was up to. Another text came in.

_**Just do it, Sophie. **_

"Bossy much?" I asked aloud as I pulled the Macbook out of the drawer and walked over to the couch where I sat my phone down before sitting the Macbook on the table as he instructed. When the screen came to life, I saw the Skype program and just as he said, there was a log in already set for me which was an odd combination of numbers and letters that didn't make any sense to me.

I logged in and looked at the buddy list where I saw I only had one friend whose screen name was also an odd combination of numbers of letters.

I was about to pick up my phone to ask him what the hell was going on but then I heard the ringing of a Skype call and I stared at it for a second before answering it. Seconds later, there he was, leaning back in his chair in what appeared to be his office, grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Hello there," he spoke and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad you thought that it was only fair for me to see you since you can see me."

He chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. "I am a fair man, you know."

I leaned forward just as he did and smirked. "I don't know much about you apart from what most of your fans know plus the size of your penis."

His eyes grew wide and I was shocked that I'd managed to shock him. "Well, well, well. Someone is rather naughty, aren't they?"

"Someone would have to be rather naughty to fuck their boss, wouldn't they?"

"Touche'," he grinned.

"So, did you miss me that much?" I teased, leaning back against the couch again. He leaned back as well and moved his hand up to his mouth, his index finger and middle finger stroking his chin slowly as he stared at me.

"Something like that," he replied. "You do have an amazing body, you know?"

That caught me off guard and I laughed to keep from looking as bashful as it made me feel. "Um, no. I didn't know that."

"No one has ever told you?" he asked, looking puzzled as he tilted his head to the side.

I shook my head. "Definitely not."

"I find that hard to believe. It seems like men would be all over you."

I cleared my throat and crossed my legs. "I don't really give them the chance."

"And why is that?"

I paused for a second, thinking about that. "I have trust issues, I suppose."

"Yet, you trust me enough to have this little...deal going on with me?"

I paused again as I thought about that. It really didn't make sense for me to trust him the way I did and obviously I did because I let him explore me the way he did the night before.

"Yes. I don't really have a good explanation for why," I confessed, wishing I did have an explanation.

He stayed still for a second and I wished I knew what was going through his mind.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he suddenly asked which caught me off guard again. I felt my face go warm and the rest of my body started to react as well as I was flooded with the memory of the night before.

"I think you know I did," I laughed lightly.

"I want you to tell me."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy. "I more than enjoyed it."

"Oh? Why is that?"

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I figured if I was going to give my body to this man so freely, I better get over the shyness I felt while talking about it.

"Because no one has ever been able to make me cum that hard before," I finally blurted out and I was more than proud of myself for being so blunt.

It paid off.

The look of shock that moved across his face was priceless.

"Well, that's a stroke to the ego," he laughed as he moved his long fingers through his hair and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of him doing that since the memories of the night before were still swirling around in my mind.

"I love when you do that," he practically growled, his face growing serious and I had no idea of what he was talking about. "Biting your lip that way," he explained as if he knew that I was wondering what he meant.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked, shocked that I had the balls to say it but I had to know.

He grinned and nodded slowly. "I more than enjoyed it, Sophie. It's quite an experience to be inside of you. Now, my problem is that it's all I want to do."

I laughed. "Oh, is that so?"

"I don't lie very often."

"Good to know," I grinned. "So, why don't you come back home for...lunch?"

He cleared his throat and very obviously moved his hand down to the crotch of his pants to adjust himself. I felt a whole new wave of arousal hit me because I knew that I was effecting him the same way he was effecting me. I knew that by the time we got through talking, I'd have to go change my panties because at that point they were more than a little damp.

"I would only have about 10 minutes after the drive there and I'm not one for quickies. Not yet anyway," he explained, looking down at his watch before looking back at me. "But, we could work with what we have."

I tilted my head and pursed my lips, wondering what he meant by that. "Work with what we have?"

"You're all alone in the house and will be for quite a while. I can see you from many different angles and hear you," he explained and then what he was hinting at started to click with me.

"And you?" I asked, not wanting this to be a one sided thing if it did happen. Although I knew deep down that I was weak enough when it came to him to do it either way.

He grinned and suddenly stood up. My eyes went wide because his crotch was now directly in front of the camera on the laptop and I could see exactly how much he wanted me.

I watched as he picked up the laptop and I barely caught glimpses of the inside of his office which seemed to look much like the one at home before he sat the laptop down on a table where I could see a couch and then him when he sat down on it.

"That's better," he said as he sat down.

Before I could say anything else, his hand was moving over his belt which he got undone quickly and my mouth fell open as he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He kept his eyes on the screen and it looked like he was looking at me as he moved his hand into his pants and finally pulled his cock out which looked like it was more than hard.

He leaned forward and I heard him click something on the laptop. "Maximize my screen," he told me in a low voice filled with lust.

With shaky hands, I leaned forward as he had and maximized the screen.

That was a really fucking good idea.

"You're not going to leave me alone like this are you?" he asked as his hand moved to the shaft of his cock and he squeezed it slightly, making the head turn a slightly purple color from the intense blood flow.

I stared for a second, frozen because of what I was seeing and how turned on I was before I finally stood up. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, blown away that I was actually about to do this because I had never done anything like it before. I slid my pants down over my hips and a low groan filled the room from the computer when he realized I'd pulled my panties down with them.

I sat back down on the couch and watched him again. He was stroking himself slowly now, moving his thumb in circles over the swollen head of his dick and I felt myself get even more wet at the thought of how it had felt to have that inside of me the night before.

"The shirt too," he told me and without even thinking about it, I pulled my shirt off and threw it before reaching behind me to unhook my bra and let it fall off of my shoulders. "Good girl," he grinned and I could hear that his voice was getting a little breathy now.

"Now, scoot your ass to the edge of the couch and prop your feet up on the table on either side of the laptop," he instructed and I bit my lip as I thought over it before finally doing as he said.

It gave him a perfect view of what he really wanted to see and he groaned again, louder this time though.

"Fuck, you look sexy like that. I can see how wet you are already," he whispered. "Touch yourself for me."

Hearing him talk like that was enough to make my thoughts leave me all together and I quickly did as he said and began sliding my right hand down my stomach until it was moving over my slit which was already slick with my desire.

"Rub your clit," he instructed and I noticed he'd begun moving his hand a little faster on himself.

Part of me wished I could figure out how to save a video of what I was witnessing for future masturbation sessions.

I opened my legs a bit wider as I dipped my finger down into my slick folds until I found my sensitive, swollen clit and moved my finger around it. My legs jerked a bit and I moaned loudly, leaning my head back against the couch.

Knowing I was doing this in front of him, for him, made it feel so much better than it would if I were alone in my bed.

"Keep your eyes on me," he commanded and I lifted my head to look at him again. He looked so intense and so incredibly sexy. I wanted him to be the one doing this to me and vice versa.

"Rub faster," he whispered and he picked up his pace on his cock, his hand moving a bit more harder than it had been.

I watched him for a second so that I could move at the same pace as him and then moved my fingers quicker, making me begin to gasp and moan as I did.

"Fuck, yes," he growled, moving his hand a bit faster. I could hear the sound of him pleasuring himself as well which made me even more wet and made my body tremble a bit more than it already was. "Think of me fucking you hard, Sophie," he whispered. "Rub your pussy for me."

His voice was enough to make me cum right then but I somehow managed to hold off. My moans were filling the room loudly now and the sound of my fingers moving on myself was very obvious.

"Louder," he growled again and I had no problem in doing as he told me. I moaned louder, moving my fingers down to dip too of them into my entrance.

"_Shit_," he hissed when he saw me do that and his hips lifted off of the couch a bit as though he were thrusting into his hand. "Don't do that again," he instructed. "I want to be the only one who moves inside of you. Do you hear me?"

I nodded a bit as I continued moving, my hips grinding against my hand to add to the friction of my fingers moving furiously over my clit.

"Answer me," he commanded and the tone he used made me moan even louder.

"Yes, yes," I managed to moan the words out and he groaned loudly, his hand moving frantically over his cock over and over, stroking himself at a pace I was shocked was even humanly possible.

"Are you close?" he asked, his voice sounding strained and I nodded my head quickly, moaning simultaneously. I was feeling that familiar tingling moving through my midsection and down my thights.

"Cum for me," he whispered, his voice deep and full of lust.

"Oh fuck," I moaned loudly, my fingers moving faster as I chased down my orgasm to give him what he wanted.

"Cum, baby," he moaned, his voice sounding nearly as though he was begging me and that was it.

"Rob," I moaned is name softly before my orgasm hit me and it hit me hard. I used all of my strength to keep my eyes on him as I began to cum, my hips moving fast against my hand as I rode it out. My whole body was shaking and I gripped the couch cushion hard with my free hand as I screamed out loudly.

"Fuck!" he yelled so loudly it echoed in his office and he pumped is cock two more times before his body stiffened and I watched as two long streams of his cum left his cock. His hand loosened on his shaft and he slowed his pace as he continued moving it, his body jerking and his mouth hanging open as he tried to make his orgasm last as long as possible.

We both stopped our movements at the same time and watched each other as we attempted to catch our breaths.

A knock at his office door pulled me out of my daze and his eyes moved towards the side before he leaned forward and winked.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered before the screen went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Get out!" _

_His words echoed through the foyer of our house and shot through my heart in such a painful way, I nearly fell to my knees._

_"But-"_

_"Get the fuck out! I don't even want to look at you!"_

_I had expected him to take this news badly but this...this was nothing I'd ever expected. _

_"This isn't my fault!" I sobbed, walking towards him. He backed away, looking at me in disgust. _

_"You can't give me what I want. You're nothing to me. Get out. Now."_

_This had to be a nightmare. None of it made any sense at all. How could everything change with one little sentence leaving my mouth? I knew it was a big deal. What I told him changed everything but I had expected sympathy, words of comfort. Not this. _

_"I'm not telling you again. I'll have your shit sent to your mother's. I don't want to be near you."_

_"You're not making any fucking sense!" I screamed, the anger finally leaving me. _

_He took a deep breath, his eyes seeming to be void of the man I knew him to be. "You are not the woman I thought I married." His eyes trailed over me and a look of disgust moved over his face again. "You're not even a woman in my eyes. Fuck off."_

"Sophie!"

Some other voice was breaking into this moment and it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Sophie!"

The loudness of the familiar voice shocked me awake and I sat up quickly, nearly colliding with the form hovering above me.

I gasped, my hand moving over my chest as I looked around, realizing I was just having a nightmare. A nightmare that refused to leave me alone for years now.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Randall's hand moved to cover my own which was resting on the couch. Thank God I had put my clothes on and began reading again before falling asleep in the library.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded but I wasn't alright at all. I cleared my throat and forced a smile.

Her eyes were filled with concern and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd been screaming or something. "It's almost time to pick Chloe up. The driver is waiting for you."

"Oh shit!" I cursed, quickly standing up and picking up my phone. I looked and it was 5 minutes past the time when I usually left. "Thanks for waking me," I forced a smile again as I walked past Mrs. Randall and I could feel her eyes on me as I left. Hopefully I had dodged a bullet and wouldn't have to explain myself.

On the car ride to Chloe's school I was actually trying to think of what had happened to Rob earlier. It was so fucking hot, I couldn't even wrap my mind around it but instead my mind was intent on focusing on the nightmare I had.

My stomach churned at the thought of it and I took a deep breath, smacking my head against the leather of the car seat twice in some stupid attempt to knock the thoughts out of me.

I'd been doing so well lately. I hadn't even needed any of Mia's crazy person couch sessions in 3 months and then this happens. I hadn't even thought about it since starting my job as Chloe's nanny. What the hell made it pop into my dreams?

I was pulled from my thoughts when the car stopped and I opened the door for myself to step out. I was fully expecting my favorite miniature human to be running into me full force at any second but she was nowhere to be found.

As I closed the door behind me, my eyes scanned the front of the school looking for her as other parents lingered speaking to each other while their kids played.

Finally, I found her. She was sitting all alone next to a small flower bed beneath some of the windows of the school. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her cheek was resting against them so I couldn't see her facial expression.

I jogged across the small lawn over to her and bent down to be at her level.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, reaching out and tapping the top of her head with my index finger.

Her head shot up and she looked at me with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes from crying. My heart broke at the sight and my first reaction was to reach out and pull her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me as tight as her little arms could, quiet sobs leaving her as she did.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I..I thought you weren't coming," she whispered and I felt like the most gigantic asshole in the world.

"What? Why would I not be here?"

There was a moment of silent and she took a deep shaky breath. "I thought you quit. They always quit while I'm at school so they don't have to face me. You were late."

I closed my eyes and squeezed her a bit tighter before prying her off of me to make her look at me. "Chloe, if I ever leave and I don't plan on doing that any time soon, I will tell you. I'd never leave without telling you. Okay? I promise."

She sniffled and reached up to wipe her cheek, nodding. "Pinky promise?" She held her little pinky out for me and I smiled at her before hooking mine with hers.

"Pinky promise. Now, let's go and see if we can cheer you up a bit. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and I could tell she felt better but my mood had officially gone to shit.

It didn't take a genius to realize that for whatever reason, this kid had gotten attached to me and I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't done the same with her. I'd worked around kids quite a bit but there was something special about her. We seemed to just get each other and have an instant bond. I treated her as if she were my own.

Regardless of how horrible I felt about how I'd made her feel and my nightmare from earlier tormenting me, I'd made sure to make the afternoon fun for her. I convinced our driver to take us by McDonald's (yes, I know that food is fattening as fuck but it's comfort food so she got a damn happy meal) and we went to the park to have a little picnic before doing the bit of homework she had and spending way too much time pushing each other on the swings.

After that we'd walked over to the pond and fed the ducks what was left of our hamburger buns. Probably not healthy but ducks deserve some fucking McDonald's too.

By the time we got home, it was already dark and Chloe was fading fast from us running around so much and her being at school. It was a miracle that I got her bathed and in bed before she passed out on me.

It was just before 9 o'clock when I walked out of her room and I glanced down to Rob's office to see that the light was still off. He wasn't home.

I quickly made my way towards the kitchen, thankful that Mrs. Randall was still there and told her I needed to leave for a bit. She agreed to stay until Rob got home in case Chloe needed her.

The drive to Mia's house seemed to take forever. I didn't even call to tell her I was coming. Thankfully she was home when I pulled into her driveway and she was opening the door before I even had my hand raised to knock. My car wasn't exactly quiet.

"Shit, what happened?" she asked, a mouth full of pizza as she spoke. She was already in her pajamas, her long, blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun held together by a pencil.

Mia had always been insanely gorgeous to me. She was one of those girls that could make a model jealous. She was tall and had legs that went all the way up to her fucking chin, it seemed. She had an hour glass figure and blue eyes that could put the fear of God into someone or make someone worship the ground she walked on.

"Do you ever stop working?" I asked, reaching up to flick at the eraser of the pencil.

She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side for me to walk in. "Do you ever not stall when I ask what's wrong?"

I sighed and walked towards her couch before falling on it very ungracefully. She shut the door and tilted her head as she looked at me, crossing her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

I reached out and picked up her glass of wine which was next to the pizza and tons of papers scattered across the table before chugging it and sighing loudly. "Nightmare."

I knew that was all I would have to say for her to understand and she sighed as she walked over to sit next to me.

"Last night? Why didn't you say anything to me when we talked today?"

I rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes as I did. "Because it happened this afternoon. I fell asleep while I was reading."

"Ah," she turned her body towards me, tucking her leg under herself. "The same one?"

"Yep," I opened my eyes and let my head fall back on the couch before turning to look at her. "Mia, I swear i'll lose my fucking mind if this shit starts happening again."

She reached out and grabbed my hand. "No you won't. You have me and I'll medicate you."

I laughed lightly, knowing she was only half way joking. "Everything has been so good and then," I sighed, interrupting myself. "It's not fucking fair."

"No, it's not," she agreed, leaning back again as she looked at me. "You're stronger than this. All that bullshit in Georgia happened for a reason. That life is gone. No more. The reason I found the chef job for you was for you to move here and start new."

I looked over at her and smiled. "I thought it was just because you missed me so much and couldn't possibly live without my awesomeness."

She laughed, looking a bit relieved because I made a joke. "Yeah, that too."

We stopped speaking for a moment and I noticed for the first time that I was hearing a very familiar voice on the tv. I turned my attention towards the screen and I immediately started laughing.

"I can't believe you're watching that," I told her, pointing towards the tv.

"Hey! Just because he's your boss doesn't mean that I can't watch his damn movies," she laughed, pushing my shoulder lightly. "Besides, I'm staring at Viktor Krum."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of your boss. How is that going?"

I realized that I hadn't really thought about Rob much that afternoon and when I started to, I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing.

I looked over at her and of course, she was reading me like a book. Her eyes went wide and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you blushing right now?"

"No," I lied, clearing my throat quickly after. "It's that wine I just downed."

"Bullshit!" she shrieked, leaning towards me. "What is going on? Oh my God. I knew it. I knew something was up. You have been so odd."

"I've only been there for a couple of days!"

"I know you better than you know yourself, woman," she pointed at me, reminding me of the fact.

I shook my head and rubbed my hand down my face, wondering how the hell I was going to get out of this one. "Please. Just don't."

"Holy...shit."

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell she could be thinking.

"You totally fucked him, didn't you? You did!" she was squealing at this point instead of really speaking and she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock and curiosity.

"Goddammit!" I smacked my hands down on the couch and sighed loudly. "Are you psychic or something? This shit does not make any sense. I know you're a therapist but damn, Mia! I do not even understand how-"

"You did?" she asked, her voice lower this time. "Holy shit. Holy fucking shit."

"Please, shut up," I groaned, pulling a pillow from behind myself to cover my face.

"I need to know. I am your therapist."

I threw the pillow and smacked her right on the boobs with it which made her laugh. "Don't pull the 'I'm your therapist' card. Ass."

"Stop holding out on me then," she stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. "Seriously though, you've never held out on me before. Why now?"

I looked up at the ceiling as I went over all of this in my head. I had wanted this to be my own little secret but considering my past, perhaps it didn't need to be. Maybe the entire idea of it was a bad one. My stomach churned for the second time that day at the thought of losing my newly aquired 'agreement' with Rob.

"I'll tell you but this is and will be the biggest secret I have ever told you."

The next few hours consisted of me explaining to my very shocked and confused best friend all of the details of what had happened with Rob and I. Thankfully, she didn't see me as the whore I sounded like I was and also I was thankful that she didn't think I should stop as long as things didnt get unhealthy. I wasn't sure of what that meant but honestly, I was just focusing on her telling me not to stop.

I waited a little while longer for the wine to leave my system and to discuss my nightmare and what I could do to avoid thoughts of all of that before finally leaving at nearly 1 am. I knew I'd be exhausted the next day especially because I hadn't slept much the night before but I had needed to see Mia desperately and I felt a lot better after I had.

After driving up to the house, I very quietly shut my car door and walked towards my apartment, wanting nothing more than to crawl into my bed and sleep for a few hours so I'd feel better emotionally the next day.

I unlocked the door and walked in, throwing my purse down on the couch before heading towards my bedroom.

"Where were you?"

I froze in the doorway and turned towards the kitchen where his voice was coming from. I swallowed hard as I took in the sight of him sitting there at my bar in a pair of black pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt. He was holding a glass of a dark liquid that I assumed was the same thing he was drinking the first night we'd slept together.

I turned towards him, suddenly feeling a little scared like I'd done something wrong which didn't make any sense. I was free to do as I pleased once Chloe was asleep at night.

"I went to visit a friend," I told him, running my fingers through my hair as I watched him.

He swirled the drink around a bit before downing the rest of it and turning towards me. "A friend?"

I nodded slowly. "Mia."

He reached up and rubbed the side of his face, his eyes trailing up and down my body before he stood up and walked towards me. His head tilted slightly once he was close enough that I could smell his cologne. His hand reached out and grabbed mine and he didn't speak a word before leading me into my room.

He stopped next to my bed and grabbed my other hand before holding them both above my head. I kept my eyes on his and he seemed to be in deep concentration as his hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt and he lifted it off of me.

The cool air hit my skin and I felt my nipples harden under the lace of my bra but I was pretty positive that the temperature of the room wasn't the only reason for that reaction.

His hands moved ever so softly over my sides, his eyes focused on them as he moved them to the button of my jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them down my legs.

I held onto his shoulder as I stepped out of them and he touched my shoulders, moving me a bit to turn me around so that my back was facing him. His hand pushed my hair out of the way and I felt his fingers at the back of my bra for a brief second before I felt it give way and let it fall down my shoulders.

I heard the rustle of clothing behind me and I turned around to face him and see what he was doing.

"Arms up," he instructed but I was too busy staring at him standing shirtless in front of me. For the first time since I walked in, a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nodded towards me for me to do as he said.

I lifted my arms and I was totally confused when he put his t-shirt on me. What I figured we were about to do would call for less clothing.

He leaned over to my bed and pulled back the comforter and sheets before gesturing towards it with his hand. I looked at him, completely confused, before climbing onto the bed and snuggling underneath the covers and looking over at him.

He walked over to the wall and flicked the lightswitch off and when he grabbed the door knob, I realized he was about to leave.

"Rob?" I called out, sitting up a bit. I chewed on my bottom lip as he stood there. I didn't really know what I wanted but I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep if I laid there without him.

"Come here," I whispered and he looked down at the floor as though he was debating something in his mind.

He walked over and looked down at me. It was fairly dark in the room but I could still make out his face. "It's late. You should sleep."

I swallowed hard and shook my head, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Please. I just-" I stopped, not knowing exactly what to say but the dirtier part of my mind figured it out first. "I just need you to touch me."

I swear I heard a low groan deep in his chest before he pulled the covers back and crawled onto the bed next to me. He propped himself up on his arm next to my face and looked down at me as his fingertips moved to slide across my cheek.

"What do you want?" he whispered, his voice seductive as usual.

I took a deep breath, feeling desire wash over me so quickly I began to tremble slightly. I didn't speak a word. I simply grabbed his hand and slid it down my body, biting my lip at the feeling of his warm hand moving over my skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. His scent surrounded me because I was wearing it and because he was so close to me.

I finally reached the top of my panties and I raised my legs up, opening them as I slid his hand down into the fabric, moaning as I felt his fingertips slide over my slit which I knew was already probably soaked.

He sucked in a sharp breath and I pulled my hand away from his as he dipped his finger in and slid it slowly into my entrance. I moaned loudly, shocked that it felt so good and I heard him moan as well even though I wasn't even touching him.

He moved his finger up until it grazed over my sensitive clit and I gasped, my hips jerking up towards his touch when he did. I gripped the sheets as his finger began moving in a slow torturous circle, making me moan loudly and wiggle around on the bed.

"Rob," I moaned his name, reaching over and gripping at his thigh. He groaned quite loudly at my touch and I slid my hand up until I found his cock which was incredibly hard and it turned me on even more.

"I want to watch you," he whispered in the darkness and my hand stilled over his length.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I heard him right.

He shifted, throwing the covers off of me before moving so that he was sitting in front of my legs which were still spread. He leaned forward and grabbed my panties, pulling at them. I lifted my hips to help him remove them and bit my lip as I watched him stare down at me in the faint light that the moon was giving through the window.

I should've been embarrassed to be so visible to him but I wasn't. It just turned me on even more.

"I want to watch you touch yourself," he whispered as he raised up a bit and pushed his pajama pants down, letting his cock spring free and rest against his stomach.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched his long fingers wrap around his shaft and he squeezed slightly. I realized that this was my chance to get a live show of what I watched earlier today and I felt another surge of desire move through me.

I raised up quickly and moved to pull his shirt off but he reached out to stop me. "No, keep it on. You look sexy in my clothes."

I bit my bottom lip because of his compliment and laid back down on the pillows. His hand began moving on himself slowly, his fingers squeezing his length as he moved it, palming the head of his swollen cock as he moved it upwards.

I moved my hand down to my pussy without even thinking of doing it. My body was doing what it wanted now whether I protested or not. Not that I would.

I shook when my fingertips found my sensitive clit and I started moving them in a circle over it, keeping up with the speed he moved his fingers.

"Fuck," he groaned, one of his hands grabbing my knee and pushing my legs further apart. "That's so sexy." His hand sped up and mine did too.

I started moaning, unable to hold it back because of how good what I felt was doing and because he looked so fucking sexy moving like that. Seeing his cock so hard in front of me only made me want him filling me even more than I did earlier that day.

Our fast breaths and moaning filled the room as we both moved our hands quickly, our eyes focused on each other's sex as we pleasured ourselves.

I was so close to cumming but I needed him. I couldn't remember ever needing anything as much as I needed him and apparently he was feeling the same way because with a loud, growling sort of nose, he suddenly lunged forward, pushing my hand out of the way as he hovered above me, his hand sliding beneath my shoulder and gripping it as he did. Before I even had a chance to say anything, I felt him thrust inside of me and I arched my back, screaming out as his thick length filled and stretched me.

My hands gripped at his lower back as his other hand grabbed under my other shoulder to use me as leverage. I raised my legs up as high as I could and we both moaned loudly at the feeling of him being able to push deeper inside of me. His thrusts were hard and fast and my screams were filling the room along with the sounds of our bodies meeting.

"This is all I can ever think about now," he whispered against my neck in a strained voice. "Being inside of you. Fuck, you're so tight and always so wet for me. You feel so fucking good."

I moaned loudly at his words, my fingers gripping hard at his lower back as I raised my hips to meet his thrusts. "You do too," I managed to whisper the words through my moans, shocked that they were actually coherent sounding.

"This is mine," he growled against my ear. "I don't want you fucking anyone else."

He sounded so dominant, so serious and fuck me, it sounded incredibly sexy. "Yours," I managed to speak again and he groaned loudly, speeding up and making me scream again.

"Cum with me, Sophie. I need to feel you," he whispered in a voice that was so different from the one he'd just used but it had the same effect.

It only took 3 more thrusts before I was scratching the hell out of his back and screaming his name. He groaned loudly, saying some words I couldn't even understand with his lips pressed against my neck as we came together, our hips shoved hard against one another as he filled me and my walls attempted to drain him as much as possible.

He finally collapsed onto me, his head lying on my chest as we lay there trying to catch our breath.

I closed my eyes and felt the wave of true exhaustion move over me. He'd managed to literally fuck my problems out of my mind and it didn't take long for me to fall into a peaceful sleep.

It seemed I'd found a new kind of therapy to go along with the kind Mia offered.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes opened again and the last thing I remembered was Rob ontop of me, inside of me. I felt a warmth move over my body as flashes of it went through my head. My heart was racing and I could feel a light sweat over my body so obviously I was dreaming about it.

The room was still dark and I glanced over at my clock to see that it was 4:58 am. I had only been asleep for a couple of hours but felt wide awake for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

I gasped loudly and my entire body jerked when Rob's voice sounded out in the quiet room. I looked next to me to see him lying on his side looking at me with a worried expression.

"Holy shit," I whispered, placing my hand over my racing heart.

"You knew I was here when you fell asleep," he chuckled.

I laughed a bit and rolled over onto my side to face him. "I figured you went back to your room. I wasn't aware that fuck buddies spent the night together."

"Have you ever had a fuck buddy?"

I shook my head in response.

"Then how would you know?" he smirked. "You're avoiding my question."

I stared at him for a few moments. It was pretty dark in the room but I could still see his eyes. What was it about those eyes of his? It was like I had no power when he looked at me. He could get me to say or do whatever. It was slightly scary but thrilling at the same time.

"Why do you think something was wrong?"

He sighed and reached out for me, placing his hand on my lower back before pulling me so that my body was pressed against his. "Well, I happened to witness a little bit of what I assume was your nightmare yesterday afternoon in the library."

Shit. I forgot he had cameras in there.

I sighed and looked down at his chest, focusing on the bit of chest hair that played along his beautiful pale skin.

"It was just a nightmare," I shrugged it off as I brought my hand up to his chest and lightly moved my fingers across his skin. He sighed and his hand which was still resting on my back drifted beneath the t-shirt I was wearing and he began sliding it slowly up and down my skin, leaving goose bumps all over me from head to toe.

"You do that to me too," he whispered, obviously noticing his effect on me and I raised my eyes to meet his. "Please, tell me," he continued, still whispering, and he seemed genuinely concerned about what was wrong.

"I have a fucked up past," I admitted, chewing the inside of my lip. "You can run away from things like that but it's always still in your mind."

His eyebrows pulled together and he looked at me as though he was trying to read my thoughts. "That's very true," he whispered as he brought his hand out from beneath my shirt and to the side of my face. He cupped my cheek and his thumb moved over my bottom lip slowly, softly. I sighed at his touch, closing my eyes and letting myself get lost in the comfort that it brought.

I felt him leaning in and I knew I probably had morning breath but I couldn't make myself push him away. His thumb moved from my lip and he replaced it with his lips, taking my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking briefly before I opened my mouth slightly and allowed him to kiss me deeply.

He took a deep breath and a soft moan left his chest as he exhaled against my lips while moving his hand from my face and down to my leg. He gripped me beneath my knee and brought my leg up to wrap around his hip before suddenly slipping his hand between my legs.

I gasped when I felt his long fingertips slide just barely along my slit and I pushed my hips towards his touch. He grinned against my lips, pausing their movements as his middle finger found my clit and he made a slow, gentle circle around it which caused my leg to tighten around his hip and made me moan out.

"I love that I can make you this wet just by kissing you," he whispered against my lips as he applied more pressure with his finger and began moving in a faster circle.

I couldn't control my moans and shaking that began in my body. I brought my hand up to his hair and tangled my fingers into it. "Oh God," I moaned loudly, the pleasure almost getting too much for me.

I knew that he must be turned on too so I let go of his hair and brought my hand down between us. As soon as my fingertips touched his stomach, he shook his head and I gave him a confused look. "No. This is about you," he whispered in a low voice and captured my lips with his once more.

He rolled his body slightly so that I'd have to lay on my back and he was hovering over me, his fingers still moving in expert ways on my pussy as his mouth dominated my own. I was spiraling towards my orgasm fast and there was no stopping it. My entire body was shaking beneath him and my moans were growing louder against his lips.

"Let go, darling," he whispered against my lips and my eyes popped open from the shock of him calling me that and also the feeling of my orgasm slamming into me without warning. I screamed out, my thighs pulling together and trapping his hand between my legs as waves of pleasure moved through my body from head to toe making me see little flashes of light in my vision and feel like I was on some intense high.

He moved his hand from between my legs slowly as I relaxed and closed my eyes, attempting to catch my breath. "Sleep," he whispered, his lips pressing against my temple. "I'll take Chloe to school. Just rest."

I could barely hear his words because it was as though he'd hypnotized me with his voice and I was already falling asleep seconds after he told me to. Even though I was falling asleep, I knew it was rather odd that he was relieving me from one of my only duties as his employee and also taking Chloe to school. That was definitely out of the ordinary for him but I was so exhausted from lack of sleep and from that intense orgasm, I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I felt like I had been in a coma or something when a loud knocking woke me up. I sat straight up in bed, noticing first thing that it was brighter in the room than earlier when I woke up. The knock sounded out again and I groaned as I threw the covers off of myself and slipped off of my bed. I was going to walk straight to the door but the soreness between my legs reminded me that I had had sex a few hours before and also that I was not wearing pants or panties. I walked over to my closet and quickly pulled out a pair of black yoga pants, tripping over my own feet as I pulled them on while walking out of my bedroom door.

"Sophie! Wake your ass up!" I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mia outside my door.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it. She was standing there in her usual work wear. A black pencil skirt with a baby blue button up shirt covered by a black blazer. Her blonde hair was down and curled at the ends and she was wearing her glasses. Seeing me next to her was probably hilarious right then because i knew I probably had crazy bed/sex hair and I was wearing a t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big for me.

"You look like hell," she laughed as she walked past me holding a little tray with drinks on it and a bag that had to have food in it because the delicious smell hit me and made my stomach growl.

I closed the door behind me, watching her as she looked around at my apartment. I was totally confused. I knew I hadn't told her the address of where I worked or anything. Part of me wondered if I was dreaming.

"This place is nice," she said enthusastically as she looked around. "I mean super nice. He has hooked you up."

I put my hand over my mouth as I yawned and walked over to the couch to sit down. "How the hell did you find me?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse from me being sleepy. I didn't know why the hell I was so tired but i was fucking exhaused.

She laughed lightly as she walked by and sat next to me on my couch. "Rob told me," she told me nonchalantly like she and Rob were old friends that talked every day.

My eyes widened and I looked at her like she was insane. "What?"

She laughed and nodded as she leaned over to pick up one of the coffees in the tray. She handed it to me and I took it, still staring at her with confusion. "He stopped by my office this morning. Actually, he was there before I even arrived."

"What?" I asked again, unable to figure out anything intelligent to say because I was completely shocked and confused.

"I was pretty much feeling the same way when I saw him," she laughed. "Man, he is fucking sexy in person. I'll give him that," she sighed and looked off like she was thinking about him and then snapped out of it to look at me. "He came by to ask me to come check on you."

"What the hell? I'm so confused." I sighed, not knowing why the hell he would do that. I hadn't even said anything to him about what was really wrong with me. Shit, we hadn't really sad much at all because we were more focused on touching each other inappropriately.

She cleared her throat as she kicked her shoes off and leaned back on the couch. "You don't remember having another nightmare this morning?"

"Uh," I brought my hand up and rubbed my forehead. I couldn't remember anything except for waking up to Rob. "No? I don't think I did."

"Well, you did," she sighed before taking a sip of her coffee. "Rob was in bed with you and heard all of it. You were screaming and freaking out and apparently you scared the hell out of him. He remembered you telling him you had been with me and he found me and asked me to check on you. I think he was more than relieved to find out that I'm a psychiatrist."

My heart fell when she told me that. I couldn't believe he witnessed one of those horrible episodes of mine and I also couldn't believe I couldn't remember the nightmare.

"Oh God," I leaned forward, putting my hand on my forehead. "What did he hear?"

"No names or anything. Don't worry. He said you were crying and begging for someone to let you back in," she paused and took her glasses off. "I didn't tell him anything. I told him that I couldn't exactly hand out my patient's info. But, babe, I am getting worried. These nightmares coming back are freaking me out. I thought we'd made it past this. Maybe you need to get back on the meds."

I scrunched up my nose. "You told him I'm your patient?"

"It slipped," she smiled sheepishly. "But he was really fucking worried so I think that made him feel better."

"It was just a nightmare. I don't know why he was so worried. Plus, he confronted me about the nightmare I had yesterday afternoon so I don't get why he didn't mention that one," I sighed and took a sip of the coffee hoping that it would wake me up and clear my head.

"Maybe he cares about you," she shrugged, looking down at her coffee cup because she knew what look I was about to give her.

"No. Don't even go there."

"Why not?" she looked up at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Because I'm his damn nanny."

"And fuck buddy."

I groaned and laid my head back against the couch. "I still don't know why he went looking for you just because of a nightmare." It really did baffle me, to be honest. In my opinion it was an overreaction. I mean, the man basically stalked out my friend to find her so she could check on me. Why couldn't he do that himself? It didn't make any sense at all.

"You ignored what I said earlier," she spoke again and brought me out of my daze as she was opening the bag which she pulled a little plastic container of hashbrowns out of. My stomach growled when I saw them and I smiled at her greatfully. They were covered in cheese and mushrooms just the way I liked them.

"About your meds," she continued when I still didn't speak. I was too captivated by the food that looked positively orgasmic. I sighed as I pulled the cover off of it. I opened my fork that was in a little plastic bag and took a quick bite of the food with it, moaning happily as I chewed.

"I don't want to get back on those things," I told her after swallowing my food and she kept a straight face when I said it, obviously in doctor mode now.

"Well, if you don't want to, I respect that but if the nightmares get worse I'd like for you to at least think about it. Until then, maybe we should book a session for this week so we can-"

I held my hand up to stop her from talking. "Mia, I love you but I don't want to hang out with you unless it's just us hanging out. I'm so over the psycho analyzing shit. I'm sure this will pass. It's probably just happening because I'm in a new environment and also in my first sexual relationship since that whole...thing, so shit is popping up in my head."

"You've been hanging out with me too long," she laughed, shaking her head before taking a bite of her own hashbrowns. "You just like, doctorized yourself and it was actually pretty good," she sighed. "I'm gonna trust you on this but I swear if you get worse, you better tell me."

I smiled at her, knowing she wanted the very best for me because she loved me like a sister and the feeling was mutual. "I will. I promise."

I wasn't lying when I made the promise either. I had made far too much progress to throw it away now. I was worried, I couldn't lie about that. I had been pretty okay up until the past couple of days and it was kind of scary to be having nightmares again.

After we finished eating, Mia left to go back to work and I immediately went to go take a long, hot bath. I was still so tired and wanted to take a nap but I only had 2 hours before I had to go pick up Chloe from school and I knew that a nap that short would just piss me off.

After washing myself and whatnot, I was just lying back relaxing and listening to some music. Well, I was attempting to relax. My mind was still running like crazy trying to figure out why the hell Rob would react so strongly over a dream. Why hadn't he just asked me about it when I woke up? I knew he asked me what was wrong but he didn't specify. A normal person would have asked why I was screaming and acting like a fucking crazy person in my sleep. He decided to run off and stalk my friend to see if she'd check if I were okay.

That thought lead me to wondering how exactly he did find Mia. We were in California. There were a shit ton of people and a lot were probably named Mia. He didn't have her last name. Hell, he didn't even have her phone number. It didn't make any sense at all and obviously he had found her quickly. Something wasn't adding up and it made me uneasy.

It was that thought that made me jump out of the bathtub and quickly throw on my underwear and some clothes before rushing to my living room to grab my laptop. My hands were shaking as she opened it quickly and typed in my log in, hoping to God that he was online.

I quickly clicked on the little icon to see if he was on Skype and thankfully he was. I didn't hesitate to press the button to call him and was shocked that he answered so quickly. When I saw him sitting at his desk in his office, leaning back in his chair with his fingers laced together over his chest, looking entirely too sexy, I almost forgot what I called him about.

"Did you enjoy getting to sleep late?" he asked, grinning as he looked at her.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my still damp hair, scooting off of the couch and onto the floor as I sat my laptop down on the coffee table in front of me. "Rob, how did you know who Mia was?"

I saw his eyes widen slightly and he leaned forward in his chair, mirroring my previous actions and running his fingers through his hair. "I was worried about you. I remembered you talking about her before so I found her."

"Yeah, I figured that out but it doesn't make sense. You didn't know her last name or anything. There's no way you could have found her that quickly and even known that she was the right Mia."

His hand moved over his face and he rubbed his jaw. I noticed for the first time right then that his eyes looked pretty tired and I wondered if he had slept at all. "I think this is something we should talk about in person."

A wave of unease moved over me and I chewed my bottom lip as I watched him for a few minutes. He was keeping something from me and that confirmed it.

"I need to know now," I told him, my voice serious but also with a bit of longing behind it. My mind wouldn't be at ease at all until I knew.

"Fuck," he said through clenched teeth which shocked me because he sounded pretty pissed off. His hand rubbed over his face again and he looked down at his desk, his eyebrows pulled together like he was thinking really hard about something. "I know a lot more about you than you think I do," he said as he looked back up at the camera.

My eyes widened and i swallowed hard. "What do you mean?'

He sighed loudly and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to Mia."

"Rob. You're freaking me out right now," I told him, wishing my voice wouldn't have been shaking when he said it.

"I knew your husband," he blurted the words out and I froze, eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

"You what?" I whispered, blown away by the statement.

"I met him during filming for a movie 3 years ago," he told me, his voice a little softer. "He told me everything going on with the two of you. He talked about you like you were some kind of fucking-" he stopped and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I wanted to punch the son of a bitch in the face."

My husband, excuse me, my ex-husband, worked as a set director and rarely got to do films in Atlanta but one time he did. I never knew that it happened to be a film that Rob's company had any influence over. Of course he would've never told me that because he knew that Mia and i had been such big fans.

A wave of sickness moved over me as I processed what Rob said. He knew my husband so he knew about me. He probably knew the humiliating things I didn't want anyone to know. The things I ran away from Georgia so I wouldn't have to deal with.

Of course it had to have been a coincidence that we ended up in this position because I had found the ad for the nanny job but now I knew exactly why he hired me.

Things started falling into place. The reason he fucked me without a condom and came inside of me without asking questions. The reason he felt so comfortable around me and trusted me the way he did with our secret and his child so easily.

"Oh God," I whispered, looking down at my hands. I couldn't look at him again. With just a few words it felt like everything had changed.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry. I should've told you." The sound of his voice was so sad and it made me feel even worse. "I just couldn't think of a way-"

"Besides taking advantage of the fact that I was totally fucked up in the head and using it to have your own little fuck toy?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could really think of whether or not it was a good idea to say them and I raised my eyes to look at the computer screen and see a look on his face of hurt. He looked lost suddenly.

"That's not it at all. I know it probably looks that way but that's not why I started all of this," he said, leaning closer towards the camera and I could tell he was being genuine but I was so fucking livid, I couldn't see straight. I looked down at the time on the computer and saw I only had 30 minutes to go get Chloe.

"I have to go," I told him quickly before shutting the laptop and getting up from the floor. I felt numb as I changed into my t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe I hadn't questioned the little things like him fucking me without protection and cumming inside of me without asking me questions. I felt stupid for letting a great cock keep me from thinking clearly.

My phone started ringing as I was putting my hair up in a pony tail. It was still wet but I didn't care. I didn't even bother putting on any make up. I walked over and picked my phone up, knowing it was Rob and I ignored the call before putting the phone on silent.

I made my way outside after grabbing my purse and the driver was already waiting on me. I forced a smile before getting into the car and the whole way there I was trying to coach myself on being okay in front of Chloe. My job was to take care of her and help her out and I wasn't about to let the bullshit with her father and I get in the way of that. It would be fucked up to make an innocent child deal with me being bitchy over something she had nothing to do with.

I wanted to call Mia on the way to get Chloe but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I found it hard to even speak my ex-husband's name without wanting to gag.

"What's wrong?" Chloe's little voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I instantly felt more relaxed. She was climbing into the car already and I was shocked that I'd been so deep in thought that I didn't realize the door even opened.

"I'm just sleepy," I told her as she buckled herself in and looked over me with so much concern.

"Are you sick?" she reached up and felt my forehead and I couldn't help but smile. "I can take care of you if you're sick."

I don't know why it happened but tears came to my eyes. You would think that this would've happened earlier when Rob made his confession and I would've preferred that but no, it happened in front of the one person I didn't want it to happen in front of.

"Sophie?" she said as I covered my eyes with my hand in a failed attempted to hide the fact that I was starting to cry. Traitor tears rolled down my cheeks and I heard the clicking of her seatbelt before I felt her crawl onto my lap. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and she nuzzled her face against my shoulder, pulling herself tightly to me. "Please don't cry," she whispered, reaching up and wiping one of my tears from my cheek. "Are you sick?" she asked again and I moved my hand from my eyes to look down aat her.

Her beautiful green eyes were staring up at me with so much worry, concern, and love. I longed for the days when I could love someone freely the way only a child would be able to.

I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Yes, I'm sick," I told her and it wasn't a complete lie. I felt sick because of all of the horrible thoughts in my head.

"I'll take care of you," she smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek which made me smile. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You are a very special little girl, you know that?" I asked as i pulled back to look at her.

"You're a very special big girl," she told me and I laughed lightly.

"Thank you, sweetie."

When we got home, I was informed that we'd be going straight to my apartment and she literally dragged me by my hand to go in there. She took me to my room and made me lay down in bed before going into my kitchen and getting me a bottle of water and turning on my tv for me. She didn't leave my side after that and we sat in bed together and did her homework. Mrs. Randall brought us our dinner and we ate there. Well, she ate. I really didn't have much of an appetite. I hadn't bothered looking at my phone at all again. I had no idea if Rob had called me again but I figured if he hadn't come home to check on me then he didn't really give a shit anyway. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him.

I'm not sure when but obviously Chloe and I fell asleep in my room because I suddenly woke up when I felt a weight being lifted off of my stomach. My eyes fluttered open and I focused on the figure standing over me realizing that it was Rob lifting Chloe from where she'd fallen asleep with her head on my chest. He gave me an apologetic smile as he carefully pulled her up and held her to his chest.

"I can't leave Sophie," she mumbled sleepily and Rob rubbed her back, shushing her quietly.

"Sophie will be fine. Daddy will come back and check on her," he told her, looking at me as he said it. I swallowed hard and looked away, not really wanting to know what he would have to say when he came back.

I must have drifted back to sleep while he was gone because I was awoken again by my bed moving and i looked over to see Rob crawling onto the bed next to me. He laid on his side and propped his head up with his hand to look over at me, not speaking just yet but just staring at me like he was trying to read me.

"I can't believe you didn't leave," he said softly, reaching out to push a piece of hair off of my forehead.

I cleared my throat and sighed, pulling the covers up over my arms. "Chloe didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to abandon her because of this."

There was a pause after that that felt like forever before he spoke again. "Thank you," he whispered. "She really does love you."

I felt the burning of tears coming to my eyes again and my bottom lip started quivering when he said that.

"Oh God, please don't cry, Sophie," he said quickly as he moved closer to me. I felt his arm move under the covers and reach over to my side and he pulled me over to him, wrapping me up in his arms and pressing my face against he side of his neck.

I lost it then, sobbing hard. I don't know why him touching me made that wall come down that had been keeping me from crying like this but it did. He rubbed my back to try to comfort me and whispered things that I couldn't understand because I was crying so loudly.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm an asshole," he said as he pulled back to look at me once I'd calmed down a bit.

I looked up into his eyes and he looked down at me like he was begging me silently to forgive him.

"How much do you know?" I asked, my voice sounding scratchy from crying so hard.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. He had a pained expression on his face. "I know that he married you and wanted to have kids right away and that you two tried for a long time but had no luck," he told me as he continued rubbing my back. "He told me that you guys spent thousands of dollars trying to get pregnant and finally found out that your endemetriosis was too severe and you wouldn't be able to conceive."

I nodded slowly, swallowing hard to keep myself from throwing up all over him. "Did he tell you the part where he told me I wasn't a real woman and that I disgusted him? Did he tell you he kicked me out of our home and told everyone that I had been cheating on him and was secretly on birth control to keep from getting pregnant?" I took a deep, shaky breath. "Did he tell you about how he forced himself on me while he was drunk one night, telling me that if I didn't conceive that night then he'd never touch me again?"

"Oh my God," he whispered, sounding completely blown away by what I was telling him. "You stayed with him after-"

"I was scared," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I know that sounds stupid. Women always say it but I was. He was my entire life. I had been with him for years and outside of Mia and my family, he was all I had. I didn't know any other way. I tried to tell myself that what he did wasn't wrong because he was my husband."

'"That doesn't sound stupid," he said, shaking his head. "I don't understand why having a child was so damn important to him. It doesn't make any sense."

"Money," I said, rolling my eyes again. "When his father passed away, he left a large sum of money behind for him but said he wasn't allowed to touch it until he had a child. I don't know why. That was a pretty odd thing to do but he did. My husband was a very greedy man and we were in very deep debt because of the way he spent money and because of the fertility treatments on top of that."

"So, he kicked you out when you finally found out you wouldn't be able to conceive for sure?"

I nodded. "The doctor said I had about a 5 percent chance of ever conceiving and he just lost his shit completely. He had already been cold before but it was like when I told him, the human part of him completely shut down. He said the most hurtful, horrible things to me and began spreading lies about me around to everyone we knew. Before I knew it, everyone but my family and Mia were looking at me like I was some horrible slut who had fucked over this amazing man," I laughed humorlessly. "They had no fucking idea. Anyway, Mia had moved here a few months before all of that happened and she found a job for me as a chef. So, that's how I got here."

"I can't even imagine," he whispered as he brought his hand up to move over the back of my hair. "You didn't deserve any of that."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Did you want children badly?"

I looked at his face and chewed my bottom lip as I tried to keep my emotions in check. "More than anything," I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me close to him but this time I wrapped my arm around him too and just let him hold me for a little while.

"I didn't know all of that, by the way," he whispered with his lips against the side of my head. "Your ex vented to me on set because we would have lunch together during the days I was there. I thought he was weird for spilling his guts like that. He gave me a strange vibe. Anyway, he made you out to be this horrible woman and made it seem as though it was your fault. He disgusted me when he acted like what was wrong with you was something you had control over and I never talked to him again after that. But when my mother showed me your resume, we ran a background check for obvious reasons and I saw his name on the marriage license on the divorce papers. I was blown away that it was you and honestly I was hesitant to hire you but you seemed so perfect for the job. Especially after I saw the way you interacted with my mother and my child."

I listened carefully to everything he was saying and as badly as I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't be because I knew he was telling me the truth about all of this. It had all just been some weird ass, bizarre coincidence and I honestly wouldn't have known how to bring it up if I were him either.

"I never started what I started with you because I thought you were vulnerable and would agree," he sighed as he leaned back from me to look at my face. His hand moved to cup my cheek and he smoothed his thumb over my bottom lip. "I started it because you're fucking sexy and being near you makes my cock take over all rational thought."

My eyes widened when he said that and I started laughing loudly. He looked so completely serious when he said and I knew he was serious but it was hilarious.

He started laughing with me too and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you're so amused by my weakness."

"I'm sorry," I said through my laughter. "That was just priceless. Wow."

"Well, I'm glad I made you laugh," he told me as I calmed my laughter down. "I truly am sorry."

"It's alright," I smiled. "Chloe took very good care of me."

"It looks like she did," he smiled, looking quite proud of her for that.

I glanced over his shoulder at the clock and saw that it was just after 10:30 but it felt so much later. He yawned right as I did that and I looked at his eyes again, noticing he looked even more tired now.

"You must be exhausted. You can go to sleep," I told him, picking up the remote which was next to me, so I could turn the volume on the tv down since Chloe and I fell asleep with it on.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked and I looked over at him and bit my bottom lip, knowing I couldn't lie to him. He smiled knowingly and sat up before strting to unbutton his shirt. My eyes were fixated on him as he slid it off of his shoulders, exposing his pale soft skin. I had to keep myself from reaching out to touch him. He turned and slid off of he bed, grinning at me as he unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them off, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs. He picked up the covers to get in bed and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

"You're still in your jeans and shirt," he told me and I looked down at myself, not even realizing it until right then.

"I don't even care. I'm too tired to get up and move so I can change," I laughed.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep like that. It can't be comfortable," he told me as he pulled the covers off of me and crawled towards me. I watched him as he reached for my jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them before he pulled them down. I lifted my hips to let him pull them off and he threw them on the floor before reaching up and grabbing my hands. He pulled me up so that I was sitting and I laughed as I raised my arms and he slipped my t-shirt over my head before throwing it where he'd thrown my pants. He pulled the covers back over me and then snuggled down under them next to me.

"Better?" he asked, smiling.

"Better. Thank you," I smiled back and it was a real smile. He was making me feel a lot better.

"So, you're not leaving?" he asked, his hand reaching out and wrapping around to my lower back before he pulled me across the small space between us so that we were pressed together. I realized he was quite fond of doing this. I also realized that this mysterious man was even more mysterious to me now because he was showing a very soft, caring side to him. I wasn't sure of how to feel about that.

"Of course not," I replied, yawning after I said it.

"Good," he sighed, sounding relieved and looking far to beautiful under the faint glow coming from the television still being on. "Let's sleep."

"Goodnight," I whispered as I closed my eyes and I let the slow, soft movements of his fingers gliding up and down my spine help me drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
